Team Trinity Six
by Psyco101
Summary: Trinity Six is not your average team: they are obnoxious, loud, and firecracker-happy. The Hokage wants them out and on another long mission, unfortunately no missions like that are available. Therefore, Trinity Six gets to stay home and pick on their new
1. Gai

Chapter 1 – Gai

The full moon hung low in the sky, just above the faces of the Hokages, and owls hooted softly and hunted even more softly. Ninja watchmen walked the walls of the city below them, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Most of the people were asleep—save those who worked in the hospital and the occasional mysterious figures.

Maito Gai's apartment door silently opened. A shadow slipped in, and quickly set to work. First he went over to the bed and made sure Gai was asleep, and then used some unknown jutsu to ensure he wouldn't wake up. Then he went over to the closet and started emptying it of clothes. Within minutes, all of Gai's beloved green jumpsuits were replaced with brown priest robes…all save the one Gai wore.

The shadow went back to the door, and before leaving made another sign releasing the jutsu that held Gai in sleep. Then he was gone.

The sun's rays gently caressed Konoha with its morning light. Birds flittered about, accompanying many of the villages early morning chores with their sweet chatter.The sun stretched and filtered through Maito Gai's room waking its occupant.

Rock Lee was yanked from his sleep by the sound of his sensei screaming. He leapt from his bed and in seconds was at his sensei's door, demanding to know what was wrong and if he was alright.

A very red faced Gai opened the door. "No Lee, all is not right. Look what some—Fiend—has done!"

He stepped back to allow Lee into the room. Lee stopped just inside Gai's room. The sight before him struck terror in his very soul. He didn't know if he should cry or scream like his sensei.

All the wonderful green jumpsuits were gone!

"Who did this?" Lee asked unable tear his gaze from the gruesome sight.

"I don't know…they were here last night but they are all gone now!" Gai ran out the front door as if the culprit were still lurking about. Gai spotted a potential culprit at once: his eternal rival was strolling down the street, one hand in his pocket the other holding up the typical book.

"Kakashi!"

Hatake Kakashi looked up. "Yes? I wasn't aware it was time for our match yet." Gai felt Kakashi sounded to bored to have just played such a devious trick on him.

"Did you steal my beloved jumpsuits as revenge for loosing yesterday?" Gai's question sounded more like an accusation.

Kakashi stared at Gai for a moment wondering if he was joking, "Uh…no."

"Prove it!"

Kakashi sighed, and beckoned Gai and Lee to follow.

Kakashi took them to his house and allowed them to view his green jumpsuit free room.

Gai hung his head in defeat. He had no other ideas on what to do.

Lee was the one to come up with what should be done for the day. "Gai-sensei! Use mine! We will not give up until we find this villain who has stolen your cloths!"

Gai grinned at his pupil. "Yosh! We must find this person today, or we will do 500 one handed pull-ups!" Gai and Lee ran out to get Gai a jumpsuit and then to search for the villain.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask; he could now spend his morning reading in peace. Hi thoughts were interrupted by a wandering memory, he was supposed to meet his pupils today. He glanced at the clock. Forty-five minutes late. Ah, well. He pulled out his book and headed over to the Academy to pick up Team 7 and only spared a passing thought to who ever might have taken Gai's clothing, who ever it was he would congratulate on a prank well played.

Aoba walked down the street in front of Gai's apartment. He was going to pass without a second thought when something caught his attention. A small glinting something lay in the ground in front of him. He bent down and picked it up.

It was a small number six. It was no bigger than the nail on his pinky, and was some sort of stiff silver plastic.

He stared at it for just a moment, then put it in his pocket absently. It was probably just a bit of party confetti, he mused as he headed off to his destination.

The shadow was bored. And when that person got bored, things tended to happen…

The shadow was mad that Kakashi had been blamed for his prank. He thought it would've been obvious that he had done it—especially as he and Gai didn't get along at all. He'd have to try again. So he bought some paint—lots of it.


	2. Paint

Chapter Two – Paint

The mysterious figure was bored. And when that person got bored, things tended to happen…

The mysterious person was mad that Kakashi had been blamed for his prank. He thought it would've been obvious that he had done it—especially as he and Gai didn't get along at all. He'd have to try again. So he bought some paint—lots of it.

The next day, villagers and ninja alike stopped dead in their tracks in shock. Someone had painted the elders' houses bright obnoxious colors.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

Naruto woke with a start at the sound of his new sensei's voice. "Huh?"

"Why did you paint the elders' houses last night? Do you enjoy being obnoxious?"

Naruto shrunk away from his sensei. "I-I didn't do it! I swear! I went straight to bed because of the training yesterday! I've been asleep ever since!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "Fine. We're late for our first mission anyway. Get out of bed."

Kakashi waited for Naruto outside Naruto's apartment. When Naruto exited he headed off to the Hokage's office. Naruto stopped and stared, just like the rest of the village, when he saw the elder's houses. Each one was a different neon color. One was neon green, another neon pink, and another neon purple. Kakashi noticed that he was walking alone, and went back and dragged Naruto along—literally.

They reached the Hokage's office, and there they met up with Uchiha Saskue and Haruno Sakura. The Third then told them their mission.

"WHAT? I tell ya, I didn't do it!" Naruto said. "Why should we be the ones to fix it!?"

The Third puffed out on his pipe. "It's because you were the one to paint The Faces. Now go!"

Kakashi, Saskue and Sakura all nodded and dragged a still yelling Naruto away.

The third stood by and watched the young ninjas remove the paint. The image sparked a memory and the Third felt a tug of dread that he could not place. His eyes looked over the village and back to the other neon painted houses. Why did the colors seem so familiar?

Aoba was out on his evening training when he noticed something glinting in the dirt again. He stopped jogging, and reached down to pick it up. It was a tiny number six—the same as the last. He pocketed it (coincidently in the same pocket as before) and thought no more of it…until a couple of weeks later when the mystery of the confetti was solved…albeit a bit traumatically.


	3. Fireworks

Chapter Three – Fireworks

The Third Hokage sighed into his pipe. It had been quiet for four weeks. The first three were while Naruto was there, being kept out of trouble doing all sorts of D-rank assignments. Now, he was out doing his first C-rank, which should keep him busy and quiet. Konoha can rest easy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Mysterious Figure One grinned wickedly. This one was fool-proof. That annoying blond kid was gone, and they had mass mayhem. All was going according to plan.

She looked out across Konoha, and saw that her teammates were doing their job and setting off fireworks at their assigned places in the village. Villagers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off screaming and yelling.

Out of nowhere, four jounin appeared and started trying to put out the fireworks—they only made it worse. An hour later, four ANBU showed up and did a worse job than the jounin. Around the village, ninja of all ranks were trying to put out the fireworks and were failing miserably.

One of the jounin before her started running twards the Hokage's office, when he got ambushed by a rogue firework. He dropped to the ground and noticed something before him. He reached out and picked up a small silver number six.

The mysterious figure laughed. The jounin looked up and spotted the laughing girl. He turned pale and pointed her out to the others around him, who likewise paled—including the ANBU—you could see it through their masks. One of the ANBU pointed towards the Hokage's home, and one of the jounin took off towards it again. The remaining people glared up at the leader, who laughed and pointed behind them. They glanced over their shoulders and dropped to the ground just in time, as a firework flew through the space they had just been occupying.

The leader grinned wider and watched them dodge some more fireworks , occasionally launching new ones to add to the mayhem.

Back at the Hokage's, the Third was about to go investigate who was setting off the fireworks himself, as no one could give him an answer, when suddenly Aoba burst through the door gasping for breath and holding out the three sixes he'd collected.

"They're back! Team Trinity Six is back!"


	4. Meeting

**A/N:** YAY! Chapter four is Here! We finally get to know who they are and what will be happening in the rest of the story! Woot! Also! We have a sneak preview of what happens two chapters from now on DA: (add a period on eithter side of deviantart and it'll work ok?) www deviantart com/deviation/46129086/ Go read the newest chapter! The next one will be up in a week!

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER:** I just realized I should probably do this...so this is my only warning: I only own Herenu and the plot! Kazura belongs to Juniper87 and Yoshiko belongs to SpockLover! Naruto+Anyone you reconize+world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Got it? OK! Go I'll stop yapping and you can continue reading!

* * *

Chapter Four – Meeting 

Naruto arrived back from the wave county exhausted but excited. He felt great; he had helped defeat a bad-guy and made some new friends. All looked well in his life.

Walking towards the Hokage's house he noticed someone fixing some buildings to the side. His mood darkened; almost all was well. There was someone out there, someone who was pulling pranks and he was being blamed for.

He, Saskue, Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's to report. He saw a group of chunin standing by giggling at something and took a moment to be mildly annoyed that one of them looked younger then he. Naruto had the nagging feeling that they were laughing at him. He glared at them as he entered the office. Who were they to be laughing at him, and why? He stood quietly as Kakashi debriefed their mission to the Hokage and listening with a half ear as he mentally reviewed everything that had happened. When they were finished with that they bowed and left. The girls were still standing there. Kakashi it seemed finally noticed them. His steps slowed as they passed and Naruto was surprised to see the only visible part of Kakashi's face to pale slightly.

"They're back." He muttered just loud enough for Naruto and the others to hear.

"Who?" asked Sakura looking around and back at Kakashi questioningly."I'll explain away from here." Kakashi muttered, looking over his shoulder. One of the girls smiled and waved. Kakashi turned and hurried to the front and picked up the pace. Giggles followed them out of the building, once outside they found a bench to sit on and it was there that Kakashi finally explained who the girls where.

"Their team was formed years ago; you saw how they were in their twenties? Well, those two are Tairoru Herenu and Isamu Yoshiko. They had been in a group with Kuroshoshi Kippei until five years ago, which was shortly after his sister graduated, he was killed. After that the younger one, Kuroshoshi Kazura was placed in the group. Kuroshoshi Kazura was guaranteed a spot as a ninja on account of her martial art skills alone. Tairoru and Isamu have always been pranksters. Kippei was much more stable and kept them out of trouble. The Hokage, I think, assumed that Kuroshoshi's silent and distant attitude during schooling meant that she was much the same as her brother. Unfortunately, Kuroshoshi was just burning for an opportunity to wreck havoc and when they put her in with Team Six they lit a fire far bigger then they thought was possible. They then went from being Team Six to Team Trinity Six, because most everyone believes they get their 'best' idea's from the devil. They are worse than you have ever been Naruto, when it comes to pranks." Kakashi said, "And I say it now and only once. Stay away from them. Especially Kuroshoshi and Tairoru."

Naruto glared at the ground his mind working furiously to absorb all this information. Now he knew who to blame…but how to confront them about it?

* * *

Herenu sat on a bench trying to look natural and failing, at least her friends would've said that she was failing—she looked normal to everyone else. Her long green hair swished merrily as she rocked her head while she whistled a nonsensical tune. Iruka was nearby and she had just noticed him. Her heart pounded in her thought and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Could he possibly be any hotter? 

She shook her head to get rid of her Iruka-daydream. At least he was safely not on her team…it might affect her fighting if he was around, she'd spend half the battle wondering if he was watching her…Her mind began to wonder…well maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have him on their team…she wouldn't have to wait for stolen moments like this to look at him.

She sighed then shook the hearts from her eyes.

Herenu pursed her lips slightly and tried to look away. She needed away from him, before she did something stupid, like confess her feelings. She groaned at the thought, how school girl would that be? Never mind that that was what she had been day-dreaming about all afternoon. Her body just wanted to sit here and absorb his hot glory. It had been months since she had seen him and she felt she deserved the right to sit and ogle. She had no idea how long exactly she had been sitting there before someone blocked her vision. She looked up and saw the blonde punk who had been stealing their glory.

"What'cha want punk? I'm busy." She said.

Naruto frowned, she didn't look busy, she was just sitting staring at Iruka. "Are you the one who painted the Hokage's house?"

Herenu nodded as she shifted slightly so she could see Iruka again. Ohhh… Iruka was cute.

"And stole Gai's cloths?"

She nodded again as she felt her self drift into another day dream.

"And set off the fireworks?"

A third nod.

"I declare you my rival! I will defeat you!"

The words 'rival' and 'defeat' pulled Herenu from her almost day-dream.

Herenu look at Naruto with mounting irritation, who did he think he was anyway?

"As if..." She said shifting again to get a better view of Iruka, which the kid promptly broke by stepping in front of her again.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest his face beginning to turn red. "What makes you think I can't!?"

"You are a genin." She said as if it explained everything, but when he did not move she looked him full in the eyes and continued, "You are just out of the Academy for one, and I'm a chuunin who's beyond you in skill. Also, I'm not an idiot." She said standing up and crossing her arms. 'Most of the time….' She added silently with a mental wince.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto retorted his face turning another shade of red.

Herenu just raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's not the word on the street says."

Naruto fumed. "I will defeat you!" he declared. "I took your blame and you never once acknowledged me!"

Naruto dashed forwards to punch person before him, but before he knew what was happening he found her gloved hand on his forehead holding him back.

"See?" she laughed, "You can't touch us. Besides, we **_wanted_** the blame and you got in the way by taking the blame for us. If anyone should be challenging anyone it would be us challenging you. But if it's really a challenge you want, then let me propose this: a contest of the pranksters. Whoever's name becomes more feared, wins. Let me warn you: the names Herenu, Kazura, and Yoshiko are already infamous. You will have to work hard to get to where we are."

Naruto pondered the idea for a second. "Deal."

They reached out and shook.

"Done and Done." Herenu grinned evilly. "Let the games begin."

She was gone in a blink, off to find Kazura and Yoshiko and tell them of their newest game.


	5. Exam 1

Team Trinity SixPsyco101

**A/N:** I know ya'll know what happened in the manga….but just because they insist on doing flashbacks and I can't figure out a better way of avoiding the subject…I'll just type it in for ya'll :D I pulled most of the text from chapters 36-38, I just abridged some stuff for the benefit of all. :D Enjoy! Please drop reviews...I'm feeling review deprived and as always it really does effect writing speed...

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Chapter Five – Exam 1

Naruto, Sakura and Saskue walked into the Academy building heading to room 301 for the chunin exam.

It had been several days since Naruto had made the deal with Herenu about the contest and he was still plotting ways to get Trinity Six. Evidently they were still plotting too as nothing had happened.

Naruto spotted a commotion ahead. "What's that?" he wondered aloud.

"Let's go see." Sakura said craning her neck to see above the crowd.

When they got to the site of the commotion they found it was room 301. 'Sweet,' Naruto thought to himself. Then he noticed the other group who was trying to get in. A guy in a green jumpsuit had just been thrown to the ground by one of the chunin standing on either side of the door.

"Hah! You plan on taking the chunin exam with that? You should quit now, your just a little kid." One chunin said, the other nodded his agreement.

The girl on the team in question said, "just please let us in…" which just earned her a smack across the face.

"What did you say?" The first chunin said. "Listen, this is our kindness. The chunin exam isn't easy. We ourselves have failed three straight times. And we've seen others give up being shinobis, those that don't die during the exam. And chunin often become captains of teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade…all that is a captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass?"

The other added, "We're just thinning out those who would fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Saskue stepped forward. "I agree but you will let me pass through and also remove this genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor."

Confused murmurs rose up. Naruto had the presence of mind not to join them. What was Saskue talking about?

The second chunin spoke up. "Ah, you noticed."

Saskue spoke again. "Sakura, you must've been the first to notice it. Your analytical ability and you genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."

Sakura nodded. "Of course I noticed a while ago. We're on the second floor."

Naruto's heart sank, but he hid that too. "Yup!"

The genjutsu was released and at the same moment the second chunin attacked Saskue telling him that all he had done was see through the genjutsu.

Suddenly, the guy in the green jumpsuit appeared between Saskue and the chunin.

The remaining guy on the team, who had strange white pupil-less eyes, said to the guy in the green jumpsuit, "hey, what happened to your plan on not drawing attention to ourselves?"

"Well…" he started but then noticed Sakura.

He walked over to her and said, with a gleaming smile, "Hi! My name is Rock Lee yours is Sakura…will you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura grimaced. "Uh…no way…your lame."

Lee bowed his head in despair.

The pupil-less genin went up to Saskue. "Hey you. What's your name?"

This enraged Naruto. 'Not again!!'

Saskue had the same reaction as the day before. "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first."

The white eyed genin ignored this. "You're a rookie. How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you." With that he turned away from the white eyed genin.

Naruto still fumed. 'What about me?!'

Sakura pulled Naruto and Saskue forwards. "Common, Saskue-kun, Naruto, let's go!"

They didn't make it further than the training room when Lee caught up with them. "Hey guy with the dark eyes!"

Naruto, Sakura and Saskue turned around. "What?"

"Will you fight me, right here?" Lee asked seriously.

And after a brief debate, in which Naruto got his butt kicked… (A/N: like how I got through that little bit:P)

"Sure, sounds like fun." Saskue said.

Sakura noticed the clock on the wall. "Saskue-kun don't! We only have thirty minutes!"

"Don't worry, I'll be done in five." He said then charged Lee.

Five minutes later Saskue was in bad shape. He couldn't read Lee's movements with the sharingan—and now he was defenseless in the air with Lee under him, preparing for…something…

He noticed Lee's wrapping come undone and Lee told him that he was about to be beaten by skill alone when a pinwheel flew out of no where and tacked Lee's wrappings against the wall and a voice boomed: "That's enough Lee!"

Lee vanished from under Saskue leaving him to fall to the ground. Sakura caught him just as he was going to hit. He was still shooken that he had lost to such a weird guy as Lee.

Naruto ran over while Lee was being chewed out by his sensei. "Hey! That's a turtle right?"

Sakura stood up. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Hey, hey! Can turtles be ninja sensei too??"

"How should I know!?"

Saskue remained on the floor. 'How did I loose to such weirdoes??'

Their attention was drawn back to Lee and the turtle when a man suddenly appeared on the turtle's back. He was dressed in the same outfit as Lee only he wore a chuunin's vest, he also had appeared in what he appeared to think was a catchy pose.

"Geez!! You all are in the Spring of Youth!"

Team 7 was horrified—and they voiced their opinions, which caused Lee to turn on them.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!"

"Lee."

Lee turned to his sensei a look of admiration on his face.

"You idiot!!" Gai said as he slugged Lee full in the face.

Team Seven looked on horrified as Gai and Lee embraced tears streaming down their faces.

"Lee are you alright?" Gai asked.

"Sensei…I – I…" Lee started.

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it."

"Sensei!!"

'I lost to him…?' Saskue wondered again.

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together."

"Sensei…you are too kind…"

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules. Your punishment shall happen after the chunin exam."

"Hai Sensei!" Lee said saluting.

"500 Laps around the training field!"

"Hai!"

Gai turned to Team Seven. "Hey you guys. How's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" Saskue asked.

Gai brought his hand up to his chin in the thinking position. "Know him? He…He…" Gai trailed off.

Team Seven stared at him. Before they could register the movement Gai was standing behind them.

"People call us 'Eternal Rivals.' 50 wins 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi."

Lee called out from across the room, "see! Gai-sensei is amazing!"

Gai smiled and turned to Saskue. "Sorry about Lee, I swear to this face I won't let it happen again. You guys should head over to the classroom." He shot a dagger across the room freeing Lee to also go to the classroom. Good Luck Lee! Later!" He vanished.

Before going Lee said. "Beware Saskue…you are one of my targets this exam. Be prepared!" Then he too vanished.

"Common, let's go. This should be fun." Saskue said with a small smirk.

They headed down the corridor to 301.

"Maaan this is taking forever!" Naruto complained.

Sakura frowned slightly. Saskue stopped dead in his tracks.

Sakura turned to him. "What is it, Saskue-kun?"

"More genjutsu." His sharingan was back on and he was looking around to find the ones responsible for this.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well…if this is just an illusion like before then we can just run to the end of the hall to escape!" He took of running.

"Baka." Saskue said, forming a sign.

The hall shimmered and tried to go back to normal but failed. Ahead of them, Naruto fell over when the ripples went through were he was running.

"Oww! Saskue! What are you doing?"

"Trying to dispel this baka."

Naruto hit the wall. "Let us go! We gotta go take our exam!! We're going to be late!!"

"I suppose we'd better let them go…they only have 10 minutes…" A childish voice came out of thin air.

They heard a sigh. "Fiiine…"

The hall shimmered into normalcy. Naruto found himself suddenly at the feet of Trinity Six. He yelped and scurried back a couple of steps.

"Don't DO that!"

Herenu grinned. "What else should we do? Disguise ourselves as monsters then jump out?"

"NO!"

"Yet another warm-up for the exam. Get going." Herenu said.

They gathered in a group to pass Trinity Six.

'Creepy…' they thought in unison. One was Herenu, evidently the leader of the group. She had green hair and eyes just as Naruto had said. She was dressed in a sleeveless brown tunic with a gray off the shoulder under shirt, brown pants and black knee high boots. A musical note charm hung in the V her tunic created. She wore her ninja band around her neck.

Behind her was a child, who was very thin but fit. She wore a dark blue vest with a hidden leaf symbol on it with a black turtle neck belly shirt. She wore pink tight Capri's with a skirt over it, which had slits on both sides, like Sakura's. Her hair was white blond with pink bangs; her ninja band was across her forehead and stretched to cover the top of her hair. Below her right eye was tattooed a small black tear and around her neck clasped with a leather band was a thin vile that contained some red liquid.

The last one was by far the creepiest, and tallest—by about a foot. Her long black hair was over her face, obscuring that and her forehead protector. Through the hair they could see her purple eyes. She had a purple Chinese style shirt on that had short sleeves and went past the waist. Her pants went down to her ankles and were dark blue. And…she was barefoot. She shifted a brown covered book and Naruto noticed her gloves…they had skulls on them…

He shivered. Creepy. He was happy when he reached Kakashi and he told them that Sakura had done good by coming to take the exam. They were allowed to enter the room for their first official test.

* * *

Kazura looked over the questions. Easy. Quickly she filled out the answers then spent the next 35 minutes protecting her answers from spying eyes and in turn spying on what the genin around her had answered. No one would pass. She smirked. This was fun now that their rank didn't depend on it.

44 minutes into the exam one of the examiners called out three students who failed the exam: "Tairoru Herenu, Kuroshoshi Kazura, and Isamu Yoshiko. You three fail at life. Go home!"

"Sensei!" Kazura gasped her head shooting up from the glare she had been shooting at one of the genin.

"He found us!" Yoshiko said from the other side of the room.

"What are you three doing here?" Daiki-sensei asked standing up and folding his arms across his chest.

"We just wanted to make sure our dear, dear friend Ibiki was alright. He's been avoiding us." Herenu said with a pout.

Ibiki blanched, he hadn't realized that three of the people in front of him had been Trinity Six.

Daiki looked between his team and Ibiki. He sighed. "Go home you three! He has good reason to avoid you, especially after what you did last time you had met."

Yoshiko grinned. "That was fun. We should do that again."

"No you will not!" Ibiki barked, completely forgetting that the final question was to be given out at that time, everyone else had forgotten too.

"We didn't mean to you! We have a new target!" Kazura said from the back of the room.

Naruto paled up front. They meant him! 'I'd better get planning…' He thought.

Daiki glared at his team. "OUT! NOW!"

Trinity Six saw the dangerous look in his eye and left the room…quickly.

Long minutes after they had left Daiki coughed to pull Ibiki out of his flashback. He lifted his head and stepped back from using the desk as a brace. The expectant stares of the genin in front of him reminded him that he needed to give out the final question. It took him longer to chase off the feint of heart before giving out the final question and turning the remaining students over to Anko for her part of the exam.

* * *

Daiki glared at his students. "Why did you join the exam? You all are already chunin. Was it just to bother Ibiki?"

"Kinda," Herenu said. "We also wanted to check up on our new friend Naruto."

Daiki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The problem was the headache in front of him. "Why Naruto?"

Herenu grinned and launched into avid and exaggerated details of her and Naruto's encounter, "So we're having a challenge! Whoever becomes most infamous wins." She concluded.

Daiki shook his head and mentally groaned, "May the gods have pity on his soul." He held up his hands in surrender, he had spent years trying to keep them in line and he recognized that glint in the trio's eyes and knew it was safer just to stay out of it. "Don't interfere too much with the exam ok?"

Herenu, Yoshiko and Kazura grinned and spoke in unison. "Hai!"

'_I hope the Hokage finds something to occupy these three soon.'_ He said mentally, turning away and heading to find something to eat…and to warn the others.


	6. Exam 2, Part One

**A/N:** Hello it's me again! School has started so the chapters are due to slow down soon. But I do appreciate the ...two people...who have reviewed! I loooove reviews and I can and will respond to them if your signed in! I know my work isn't that popular but I get TONS of hits on my chapters and I would LOVE it if I got a couple of reviews...they Honestly help people write faster! ...BUT! I will not go off on my tangent about reviewing again (poor people on NarutoForms got that...) so I will let you read in peice! BUT REVIEW!

Oh! I kept who's who when we're bothering Team 8, just to hopefully lessen confusion! And welcome to my FAVORITE part of this story so far! I just had waaaaaaaaay too much fun writing it!

* * *

Chapter Six – Second Task

The rules had been set, and all were at their entrances. When the gates opened the teams who had passed the first exam entered. Some were eager, some were nervous, some were scared witless... And _some,_ well actually, _one_ team shouldn't be there.

Trinity Six entered the Forest of Death happily. After all, it wasn't every day when they get to be trapped in the same place as those they wanted to annoy—the annoyed typically found a way out. Well the only way out of this would be to enter the tower. Herenu, Kazura, and Yoshiko planned on spending most of the five days annoying people. They also were happy because they had already annoyed Anko by convincing Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon to come and interview the participants. Fortunately for them Anko wasn't as adept as their sensei at detecting forgery. It annoyed her but she was good at hiding it and got the three out of there as quick as possible. From what they could tell she had broken into the dango stash and was eating that to recover before journeying into the forest to wait for the teams.

"So, who first?" Kazura asked.

Yoshiko looked up from her book, a grin evident in her voice, "I've wanted to this for a while. First is Team Eight they just met Gaara of the Desert."

"Scary encounter?" Herenu asked with her own shudder, Gaara was creepy no matter how you looked at it.

Yoshiko nodded. "We should disguise ourselves as Gaara and randomly pop in and… _check up_ on them. He," she looked at her watch, "should be reaching the tower by now."

"He's fast!" Kazura said looking up at her tallest team mate incredulously (having never met Gaara she was not yet properly afraid of him).

"He is. They should be too scared to tell the difference."

"What does he look like?" Kazura asked.

Yoshiko made a sign and poofed into Gaara.

"Coooool!" Herenu and Kazura also transformed.

# (Herenu)

"See anything, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"No—wait! Someone's coming!"

Quickly they ducked into some nearby bushes, and out of the forest walked Gaara. Everyone stifled a gasp of surprise and fear.

'Please don't see us.' Hinata prayed silently.

Gaara stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned in a circle ending it when he was facing them. His eyes looked straight into Hinata's and she gasped. He then broke eye contact and walked off. All sighed in relief. Suddenly he turned around and shot some sand their way. Hinata, Kiba and Shino screamed. Before it reached them it turned into a rabbit and scampered into the bushes. Gaara smirked at them then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Team Eight was speechless.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded.

"Creepy!" Kiba said and it was another ten minutes before their fear subsided enough that they could move to a new location to avoid all future incidents with Gaara.

# (Yoshiko)

Team Eight paused for a break from their mad dash from Gaara.

"He is the creepiest of all." Kiba said, and the others agreed.

They'd been sitting there for a minute when a rabbit appeared.

Akamaru went up to the bunny and sniffed it. He found it alright and then was on his way back to Kiba when it suddenly yawned showing off long pointed teeth. Akamaru froze, bunnies didn't have long pointed teeth… The bunny took that chance to leap to him and bite him. Akamaru avoided the bite but a nearby plant got bitten instead. The said plant then started to sway and bend towards Akamaru, but he ran away from the plant before it could get him.

The leaf was suddenly covered with bugs and then fell still.

The three humans looked at the bunny, ready for battle.

The bunny grinned at them then jumped directly at Hinata. She jumped back and the bunny hit the ground where she had been, transforming into Gaara.

"Not again!!" Kiba yelled.

Gaara smirked and vanished.

"Next time he does that he's dead!" Kiba said hotly.

# (Kazura)

Kiba cracked his neck. "That fight wasn't too bad."

Hinata nodded.

"No scroll though…they must've had theirs stolen and were trying to reclaim it by attacking other teams." Shino said.

"Yeah but unfortunately they found us instead of someone else." Kiba said with a grin. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hinata, your hurt." Shino said turning to her.

"I'm alright—it's just a scratch." She said looking at the cut on her palm.

"Here let me help you." He pulled out a healing salve from his bag and started to apply it. Once it was on her palm it turned to sand.

The three of them stared at it confused. They then started looking around forming a defensive triangle together with their backs in. After a moment they didn't see anything so they turned around to look at each other. What they saw didn't really surprise them. Gaara stood in the middle of their triangle staring off into the distance.

"You're DEAD!" Kiba yelled and lunged in. Gaara dodged them easily and with another smirk winked and blew them a kiss before taking off into the forest. Kiba followed him. Hinata and Shino glanced at each other, did Gaara just wink? Then realized what and who their companion was after they took off after him. They followed Gaara for five minutes when they suddenly passed the tower. All three stopped to and looked at it.

"Is this real?" Hinata asked.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Yes. Well, we have both scrolls let's go beat that Gaara person in."

The others nodded and went in.

Later when they were allowed to relax they saw Gaara and his team mates in a room and learned that his team had been the first ones back.

"Then who--?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know if we'll ever know." Shino said.

"I don't think I want to." Kiba shuddered.

* * *

Trinity Six collapsed with howls of laughter. 

"THAT WAS FUN!!" Herenu said to the sky eyes dancing.

"Right?! What are we going to do the next people??" Kazura asked eagerly her face flushed with excitement.

"I have an idea…" Yoshiko started sitting up with a wicked grin.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee quickly made their way through the forest looking for another team to defeat. Neji was in the lead with his Byakugan on and Tenten and Lee were following. 

It had been several hours since the second task had started and Neji could feel his body tiring, no doubt Lee's wouldn't—but that would be Lee. Neji and Tenten were _norm_al human beings who insisted on breaks from time to time, Lee would just have to deal.

"Let's take a break here." Neji pointed out a secluded spot and they headed to it.

Neji and Tenten were just starting to relax when a kunai thudded into the ground inches from Lee's foot. They instantly sprang to their feet, prepared for battle. Out of the trees two ninja dressed in black with sound head plates appeared. Tenten sent out a barrage of weapons from one of her scrolls, which they dodged. They landed in front of them and hand to hand combat was engaged. Neji and Lee focused on one ninja each and Tenten switched between the two.

_'Where's the third?'_ Neji wondered. He focused his senses on his chakara field and couldn't detect the third anywhere. He frowned, maybe he was out scouting and these two took a chance without him. He put it into the back of his mind.

Thirty seconds later he felt a new presence behind him and he was able to look over at it. It was the third ninja stealing their bags!

"Tenten!" He yelled.

"I'm on it!" She called back.

She unfurled a different scroll and pulled forth a bola and shot it towards the feet of the running ninja. He sprawled on the ground dropping everything then-Poof!-turned into a log.

Tenten swore.

The other two backed off, one threw down a piece of paper and they too vanished.

"What's this?" Lee asked aloud as he bent down to read the paper.

He picked it up and unfolded it carefully in case it was trapped somehow. It read:

_Tell Gai we say hi! heart_

_Music, Cure and Poison_

Team Gai looked at each other in confusion.

"I hope Gai-sensei knows who they are…" Tenten said looking at the note.

"Let's get going so we can deliver the note soon." Neji said turning to the point where their bags had lain.

They weren't there. He looked at the others. Tenten looked to where she had tripped the other ninja. Four logs were on the ground. Neji felt like groaning. Now they were stuck here with no supplies.

"We'd better hurry." He said, the others nodded and they took up the search for their other scroll.

When they finally reached the tower and been greeted by Gai, they showed him the note. He growled.

"It was THEM that did it eh? They will pay!" He refused to name them. After a while his team gave up and decided to keep an eye on the other teams to see who fit this description.

* * *

Trinity Six was laughing again. 

"Do you think Gai will realize who it was that really stole his cloths now?" Kazura asked.

"I don't know. He won't be getting them back—I lost them!" Herenu said with an exasperated laugh.

Yoshiko started digging through their packs. "Hmmm…what interesting stuff do we have in here?"

"Oooh! Lemme see!" Kazura said, Herenu joining them around the packs.

"Hmm…Neji first. He has some clothing…basic medical stuff…herbal essence?? That's why his hair is always so shinny!" Yoshiko's grin could be seen through her hair. "We need to see what it looks like by the time they get done!"

"We do! But we need to let it get dirty first. Who do we bother next?" Herenu asked.

"Asuma's pupils would be fun!" Kazura said.

"First we need to look at the rest of the packs…make sure the scroll's not there…it'd be cruel to steal it when we don't need it—at least not from these guys…" Herenu said.

When they had gone through the other's packs they built a bonfire and burned them.

"No scrolls…I was hoping to chuck it at their heads as they passed by…" Herenu said sadly.

"We'll have to do something like that to Naruto when we see him." Yoshiko said.

"But we gotta get Team 10 first. I have an idea for them…" Kazura said with an evil grin.

"Let's go! We'll iron out the plan on the move." Herenu said springing into the trees.

* * *

Trinity Six looked through the trees at their newest victim. Team Ten was sitting around munching on various things. 

"Distraction Technique Number One: Stealing the food." Herenu said.

The three of them formed a sign and transformed into the Sand Trio—they are just too much fun to be! Herenu had transformed into Gaara, Yoshiko into Temari, and Kazura into Kankurou.

With a nod they descended on the unsuspecting team. Herenu—hereby known as Gaara stepped up behind Chouji and reached into the bag of chips and took a handful and ate it. Chouji looked up outraged.

"Hey!" Then he noticed who it was.

All three of them jumped up and faced the Sand Trio.

"What do you want with us?" Ino demanded even though she thought she knew. "If you're after scroll then you're in for a fight!"

Temari shook her head. "We don't want that. We want to see his hair down. I'm sure he'd look really hot and sexy like that." She pointed at Shikamaru.

He in turn just raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to comply?"

Temari just smiled. "It's either complying voluntarily or involuntarily. Your choice."

Team Ten looked at each other. Shikamaru sighed and formed a sign and his shadow jumped out at Kankurou's. Kankurou jumped out of the way.

"Looks like the hard way," Temari said pulling out a vial and drinking the contents.

Chouji then launched himself at her, hoping to run over her. She dodged and slipped on a lose patch of sand.

_'Too convenient…'_ Shikamaru thought but as he couldn't see what could've been gained by this so he trapped her with his shadow. Ino then switched bodies to incapacitate her while they finished off the other two.

It worked. Temari's mind went…..wherever….and Ino's went into Temari's body. After a moment Ino-Temari stood up and started throwing stuff at her team mates, who managed to doge those, Chouji and Shikamaru. It went like this for half a minute before Ino-Temari started acting strange. She suddenly launched herself at Shikamaru and started rolling around on the ground with him trying to get at his hair. Shikamaru fought against her, but it was hard when one hand was on his stomach tickling him. Gaara stopped dodging Chouji and started some hand to hand combat with him, keeping him away from Shikamaru and Ino-Temari.

_'This can't be Ino! She would NEVER do this in the middle of a fight it must be Temari…but how? Ino's body is still over there on the ground.'_ Shikamaru thought as he tried to get away from her to use his jutsu on her.

Suddenly he felt hands near his head.

_'Shoot!'_ He cursed as the hands got a hold of the ponytail holder and pulled on it releasing his hair.

Suddenly all fighting stopped. The Sand Trio stood to the side smiling triumphantly.

Ino groaned from her position on the ground in her real body. 'What…?" She trailed off when she saw what had happened. Shikamaru sat there with his hair down around his face—he was quite hot like that…

"Thanks!" Temari said, bringing a camera to her eye and snapping a picture of Shikamaru.

Kankurou held up his hands and flicked something at Shikamaru, without thinking he caught it.

"Later!" The Sand Trio chimed in unison and vanished.

Shikamaru looked down at his hand and saw his hair tie there. '_Troublesome…'

* * *

_

Trinity Six stopped some distance away.

"Did you get it did you get it!?" Herenu asked Yoshiko excitedly.

"Of course! We'll develop it back in the village."

"All right! Let's go find Naruto!" Kazura said. "We got something good planned for them right?"

"Of course." Herenu and Yoshiko said together.

* * *

**A/N: **Review! It won't hurt! I promice! 


	7. Exam 2, Part Two

**A/N: Here's Chapter six part two! yay! I might squish part one and pt two together in one chapter...my editor somehow convenced me to split them apart. /shrug But don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter

Trinity Six was taking a break. It'd been a long day…they'd bothered four groups and still had Naruto's to look forwards to. So they were sitting around doing almost nothing. Yoshiko was reading her book, Kazura was watching Herenu and wondering how safe she was sitting near here. Herenu was fiddling with a firework shaped as a dragon.

Herenu held the dragon in one hand a stick in the other and was trying to make it stand up. She wasn't sure what the stick was really for and, finding no obvious spot for it to attach to the dragon, gave up and threw the stick away. Instead she rummaged through Kazura's pack and pulled out a long match.

Kazura watched the stick disappear into the foliage and felt a sense of foreboding well up. When Herenu reached into her pack the feeling increased to a sense of 'run-and-hide danger". When Herenu lit the match and looked like she was not going to put the firework down any time soon she decided to start moving towards Yoshiko for safety.

Herenu lit the match and was going to melt some of the wax around the bottom when the flame caught the fuse. 'Oops' she thought as the fuse quickly disappeared.

With a loud _Boom_, the tranquil forest irrupted into chaos of colored sparks, burning foliage and yells.

Yoshiko and Kazura's yelling could be heard from the tower.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Yoshiko yelled having been caught completely off guard (something Herenu hadn't been able to do to her in quite a while) and angry at both herself and Herenu for letting it happen.

"I…uh…wanted to…uh…melt some wax…" Herenu said hesitating; Yoshiko's yelling was disturbing the layer of gunpowder over their bodies.

"WHAT AN IDIOTIC THING TO DO!! WE COULD'VE DIED!" She continued, with Kazura chiming in how careless it was to do that, but after cleaning herself off admitted that it was rather funny (Yoshiko still did not agree).

Thus Herenu's punishment was to catch them food for that night and then she was to be the one to lead the search for Naruto the next day. Yoshiko knew exactly were Naruto and his team were—and Herenu knew that fact and she knew Yoshiko wouldn't help her.

Herenu grumbled all the way to the stream where there were fish. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts and complaints against her friends and teammates that she didn't notice the shadows following her until it was almost too late.

She caught the sound of movement through the air like a bell in her ear. She spun around to avoid a kick to the head and answered with her own, which also missed. Two more ninjas emerged from the surrounding foliage. She was defending against all three attackers. They were better then she expected from the ninja's in the area, much better than genin…but who of this level would be attacking them here? She didn't recognize them from the genin in the meeting room, but something about their fighting styles tickled her memory.

Herenu bit her thumb in preparation for a summoning—she was not about to do this by herself (Kazura and Yoshiko would complain for months). She slammed her hand to the ground yelling the correct keywords and Aerithae appeared fluttering near her.

"Go get Cure and Poison! Quick!" She said to the bird.

Aerithae twittered her agreement and flew off to the others. As Aerithae vanished into the trees, Music turned to the attacking ninja and smiled her smile of death. Those who saw that always left the battle ground without their lives, or if she was feeling charitable, unconscious. She reached into her hip pouch and pulled out three pieces of metal. In a blur that no genin would have seen she placed them together creating a flute. She brought it to her lips with a chuckle.

The attacking ninja knew her music was powerful but they had not been prepared for this. They started staggering around with the first note. One of them began to exercise selective hearing, just as they had practiced and was able to stuff wax into his and his comrade's ears. They would communicate with signs now. Music kept playing.

Aerithae soared back into view and following in her wake were Cure and Poison.

Music nodded in greeting to her comrades and in thanks to Aerithae, who vanished back into her homeland. Music's music changed tempo and style. While it had been slower and more haunting, it now was faster and more invigorating. While the enemy ninja didn't hear it, they could feel the music's chakara flowing around them giving their enemies strength and hindering their own.

Poison reached into her belt too and withdrew a small black vial, which she popped the lid and downed the liquid inside. It seemed to have no effect on her but a slight ripple passed through her body. Cure jumped in with several blows to the nearest ninja.

Poison jumped towards the second ninja and hit him in the chest with an outstretched foot. He flew a couple of feet and skidded to a stop. After a moment he struggled to his feet. He staggered a couple of steps towards Poison as if to get revenge but then suddenly changed direction and headed to his teammate! Said teammate didn't see the jutsu heading to him at all. And why not? His attention was focused on Cure who, despite her size, was throwing hits that made his teeth hurt. The first ninja's jutsu hit him head on. The second ninja's body spazed as lightning cut through him and he collapsed in a heap. The third ninja noticed what happened and turned his concentration from keeping Cure at bay to yell at his comrade for taking out one of their own.

Big mistake. Poison was on him in the second he had divided his attention and took him out with a jab at a key spot. He went down. The remaining ninja stood there for a second more before joining his team in oblivion.

Music lowered her flute. "Thanks guys."

Cure shook her pink bangs out of her eyes. "No problem. We would do the same for you."

Music laughed the sound much more pleasing as the last of her taped chakra faded.

Poison just nodded, bending over to get a good look at the guy she had controlled. "They don't fight like genin. Unfortunately I couldn't find any useful information beyond the basics."

"No they don't." Herenu agreed, going over to the fried ninja. She reached out and grabbed his pouch. "Ninjua Keido, rank: genin, of the Hidden Village of Waterfalls. He's carrying his team's Earth scroll."

"Never heard of him." Yoshiko said. Kazura agreed poking at another ninja curiously.

Herenu replaced the bag with all its contents back on the body. "Well they'll know not to mess with us when they wake up." She stood up and started to walk back to the river when she stopped, a smile played on her face. She turned smartly on her heels and, looking extremely pleased with herself, looted some food from the fallen ninjas' bags and gave it to her team mates. "Dinner!" She grinned at Yoshiko's frown. Kazura laughed and accepted the offering.

Now all she had to do was track Naruto down.

* * *

Tracking Naruto turned out to be easier than expected. They were pathetic really…no attempts to hide from others (ok…they had a cave—a defensible cave at that…) and no attempts to get other's scrolls. 

"This is boooring, Yoshi-chan." Kazura complained. "When can we see something good?"

Trinity Six was perched on top of a rock spying on Team Seven. As was said before they were in a cave. Said cave was at the top of a hill that could only be reached if you knew how to use your chakara to climb up things. Trinity Six was several yards away using binoculars that Kazura had packed to use in situations like this.

"Don't call me Yoshi-chan. And yes it is," Yoshiko continued, her eye twitching at the use of Kazura's pet name for her. "But don't worry, we'll move soon."

Herenu appeared on the rock besides them. "All's ready."

"Good! I was starting to get bored." Kazura said happily sitting up to get a better view of Team Seven.

Herenu grabbed the extra pair of binoculars that were lying around and pulled them up to her face. Across the way, Sakura looked up at the sky and then reached into the food pack and pulled out some food. She handed some to Saskue and Naruto, taking some for herself before putting it back into the pack. Naruto was the first to take a bite…unfortunately. With a poof the food exploded. Sakura and Saskue saw what had happened and tried to get rid of their food too…but failed as it too exploded in their hands.

When the dust had cleared Trinity Six stood at the cave's entrance grinning down at their soot covered bodies.

"Naruto, buddy!" Herenu cried false mock friendly, "You have not forgotten our little game have you?"

Naruto leapt to his feet angrily, "No WAY. I'm going to beat you, Dattabyo!"

Herenu clapped, "Wonderful! Well then. Try surviving our attacks during your tests…and the other genin."

"You've been warned…" Yoshiko said mysteriously.

Kazura winked and blew Naruto a kiss and with that the three vanished leaving Team Seven alone…for the moment.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT??" Sakura screeched, hitting Naruto on the head. 

"Ow….Sakura-chan…." Naruto moaned, covering his head.

"Kakashi told us to AVOID them, not challenge them baka." Saskue said checking the rest of the food. "We'll have to go hunting now…"

Naruto stammered something about just confronting them about how he had been taking their blame when they challenged him and he had no choice but to agree.

Saskue shook his head. "The point is: we now have them plus everyone else to deal with and we still need to get our other scroll. We'd better not take too long doing all of this."

Sakura nodded and they prepared to go hunting.

* * *

Team Seven were jumping from tree to tree looking for another group to attack when they spotted Trinity Six ahead of them. Saskue held out his arm as a signal to stop and they all did so. He pointed them out and then laid out their plan. 

The plan was simple enough. Even Naruto could get it, as Saskue pointed out—Naruto just pouted. They were to slip in and steal trinity six's bags while they were distracted.

"Uh…Saskue-kun…how are we to distract them?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Saskue froze. _'Stupid Curse…making me act like Naruto…'_

While they debated on likely ways to distract Trinity Six someone jumped out of the trees ahead.

"Not again!" Herenu said standing up and pulling out her flute.

Yoshiko looked up from her book. "Troublesome."

"Ya'll are dead!" Kazura said standing up. "Don't you know when to admit defeat!?"

One of the ninja just laughed. "We will—when we see you defeated!"

Team Seven looked at each other. "Here's our distraction." Saskue said smirking.

They quickly snuck in and grabbed the bags while Trinity Six fought the other ninja. Grinning they fled the scene.

Five minutes later Trinity Six came running after them. They easily snached their bags from their hands and vanished.

Team Seven just grinned.

* * *

"Bakas." Kazura said. 

The others grinned. They opened their bags to make sure Team Seven didn't take anything. Something green flew out of the bags. They jumped in surprise.

"Poison Ivy!" Kazura shrieked in horror.

"Itchy!" Herenu cried, scratching her face.

Yoshiko picked up a leaf. "Too bad I'm immune to this…"

"Good for you!" Herenu growled, "I'm going to be itchy for a week!" Herenu threw a pointed glare at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be a baby. It was a rather good prank." She pulled a bowl from her bag, "Kazura, I need to see your herb pouch."

The pouch was handed over and Yoshiko got to work. Soon she had divided the freshly made potions between the two and told them to drink. They did and in the next hour the poison ivy spots were gone.

* * *

Trinity Six went into the tower, entering through a door for a team whom they had personally stopped from making it. Well it wasn't their fault entirely! The other team had attacked and they had defended themselves….it wasn't their fault that the other team was knocked unconscious… 

When they entered they saw no one around, just the wall scroll that the genin were to figure out. Also…two smaller scrolls on the floor.

"What's that?" Kazura asked going over and looking at them.

The moment she got close a cloud of smoke enveloped them. Instantly they had their weapons out ready for combat. When the smoke cleared they didn't see an enemy…just the Hokage—which was bad enough.

"You three…" He started taking a draw from his pipe. "Are in a boatload of trouble…"

Trinity Six took a collective step back. What was _he_ doing here?

"Your probably wondering what I'm doing here."

They nodded…can he read minds?

"Your Sensei told me what you were doing and I decided to make you behave and you'll be with me when I talk to the genin and you WILL NOT interfere with the tournament afterwards. I'll make sure of that…"

Team Trinity Six bowed their heads. "Hai."

"Now, let's go. I have a request for assistance in a nearby village that should distract you three for a bit. After this gets done I'll tell you the details."

"Hai." They chimed in unison and followed the Hokage out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Naruto wants to remind everyone to review because he's awesome and he wants you to say that, Dattabyo!**


	8. Fight

Chapter Seven – Fight!

Team Trinity Six, wasn't happy. Not at all. They were stuck standing by the jounin listening to the Hokage tell the genin about why they held the exam. They exchanged bored looks…this speech didn't change…no matter who was telling it.

In front of them Kakashi looked over his shoulder nervously. He didn't like having Trinity Six behind him, he knew they wouldn't try anything bad while the Hokage is here but they were still people he didn't like behind him. Or around him for that matter.

Yoshiko threw him a wink and a small smile. He quickly turned around and looked at his students.

_'Why is Naruto having problems controlling his laughter?'_ He wondered.

He followed Naruto's gaze and saw Trinity Six in the background horsing off imitating the Hokage and other people in the room. At this rate all the genin would loose focus on what the Hokage was saying.

He turned around and tried to shoosh them with one eye and a minor hand motion as not to draw attention to them. Yoshiko just winked again. He glared at them wondering what he should do when the Hokage himself put an end to the imitations.

"This is a life risking battle…with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line and I would appreciate it if certain chuunin would take this seriously!" He turned to glare at Trinity Six who instantly froze and smiled innocently. He glared at them a second longer until a question from Gaara caused him to turn around. Trinity Six made some faces at his back.

When the rules had been set forth and the combat floor had been cleared the first two names were generated: Uchiha Saskue and Akado Yoroi.

"Ooh Uchiha-boy is up!" Herenu said grinning. "We can see what he can do…better helping our pranks against them…thank you Hokage." She bowed the Hokage's direction.

He noticed that and frowned. _'What are they planning…?'_

The first, second and third matches continued without interruption. Trinity Six just watched and after the fourth they started getting bored.

"This is boring…all I care about is Naruto and Sakura's fights….but those haven't come yet…" Kazura complained.

"Well we are reaching the mid way point…can't be too long now." Herenu said, silently agreeing.

Fight number four ended and they looked to the board to see who the next pair would be: Tairoru Herenu vs. Kuroshoshi Kazura vs. Isamu Yoshiko.

They blinked in surprise. So did everyone else.

"I told you to stay out of this!" The Hokage said from his place on the other side of the room.

"We didn't plan this! Honest!" Herenu said standing up.

"No we didn't! Yes we're bored but we wouldn't do this! We promised to stay out of this part and we don't break promises!" Kazura said.

Yoshiko nodded quietly. "It isn't supposed to be like this…"

The Hokage sighed. Why didn't he bring his pipe? Hayate appeared by him and they had a quick discussion.

"It appears you have no choice but to fight again, should you decide to. Whether or not one of you wins—you will not be placed in the final tournament. Will you fight each other?"

Trinity Six looked at each other debating silently. As one they said. "Sure, we'll fight, just to relive some boredom and let these genin see what it takes to be a chuunin." They grinned and appeared on the floor.

Hayate coughed and appeared in the midst of them. "The match will begin…now!" He quickly got out of the way. He was interested in seeing what would happen, having never seen those three in battle.

* * *

Cure was immediately on the move. Having an abundance of chakara and being a medic ninja she knew to be quick and end fights the same. 

Music was her first target. In the blink of an eye Cure had pulled out her Katana and was on Music.

Music was caught of guard, usually when they spared Cure went after Poison first. Her flute flew out of her hand and into a pile of sand left over from Gaara and Lee's fight. She made a note to be annoyed later (possibly when she was cleaning all that SAND out of her flute.)

She flipped back from Cure's Katana attack and charged Poison. Poison had already prepared her attack and as both opponents neared ivy sprung out of the ground entangling them.

With a poof Poison found her vines holding a music stand and a teddy bear. She turned and blocked Music's attack and dodged Cure's, while striking out at Cure with one of her own.

The three of them jumped back from the contact and tried to judge the other's next moves and at the same time initiated their own.

* * *

The genin who had just gone and those yet to go watched in open-mouthed astonishment and the dance going on below them. 

Trinity Six's movements were sure, precise and so well executed if it had been anyone actually in the competition they were sure those people would've won.

The fight was long and hard. It was easy to tell they weren't going easy on each other by the way they were panting and sweating, each also had this intense look of concentration that said 'I WILL win!' But it was also easy to tell they were equally matched as well.

Trinity Six's past teachers as well as the other jounin in attendance looked impressed at how well these three fought. They would never have guessed that those three were the three biggest pranksters in the entire Fire Country. They knew that Kazura used to wipe the floor with the other two but the others had learned her movements and attacks fairly well and rose to match her.

Had their current sensei not left in embarrassment the moment their names came up many would've praised him. For all of Trinity Six's immaturity out of battle, in it they were focused and a brilliant show to watch in battle.

Of course...they all spoke too soon…

* * *

The three separated again and puffing with their workout looked at eachother. Simultaniously they came to the conclusion that the fight was a tie and they needed something to break said tie. 

Kazura dug her foot into the sand on the ground that had made footwork perrelous. "This fight is a tie." She announced loudly. "So I propose we see who can build the better sand castle!"

Herenu and Yoshiko looked at each other.

"Sure!" Herenu said plopping down onto the ground.

Yoshiko nodded her agreement.

And as they gathered sand the onlookers sweat dropped and expressions twitched in unbelief.

The Hokage grumbled, "I should've expected this. I see Daiki did, that's why he left."

Gaara too was unimpressed with their sandcastle contest. Even HE had respected their fighting styles, but any respect he had had for them had vanished with the first turrets of the sandcastles.

Fifteen minutes later Trinity Six stood up.

"Hayate!" Herenu called. "You're the judge! Which of us won?"

Hayate coughed and looked at the castles—which were just formed sand in his mind—he was a ninja not an artist! So he just picked one of the girls at random.

"Isamu Yoshiko has won this fight."

Yoshiko grinned and pumped her arm in triumph.

_'Now we can continue in peace…'_ Hayate thought happily _'just six more fights…'

* * *

_

Herenu and Kazura looked at Yoshiko's castle. It was something a bit more than just a pile of sand. They looked at theirs, which had four turrets, moat, gardens, stables and people. They shrugged. Hayate was the judge after all; they'll let the poor art-deprived man alone.


	9. Mission

A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! And to make some of you happy we are now adding history of the characters...at least family information...mostly Kazura's this chapter, you see Herenu and Yoshiko's families, but they aren't as prominant as Kazura's. So yeah...I might be slower from now on, I've hit the end of what I've written, chapter nine's almost done, and chapter 10's planned so I'll be here but slower. And I would loooove to thank everyone who's reviewed, and (as per revewer comment) I've hired a really really picky beta reader :D So this should be fairly gramatically correct! Also! (Yes again...) I'm gonna re-post chapters 1, 2, and 3 to make them more 'mysterious.' I handed my first chapter to one of my teachers and she said that it could be more hooking if we made more mystery to it. So the three figures have melted to one who could be mistaken as Kakashi and the other's will be simmilarly reduced...and Aoba will be there more...he's gonna tie the chapters together :D so I sugest reading them when I post them. So I'll quit yapping and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Mission

Yoshiko stood against the main gate to Konoha waiting for her teammates to get there. Herenu was probably still dodging her family on her way out of the Tairoru compound, and Kazura was probably waiting for her outside those gates, listening to the chaos inside. She thought back to the conversation that they had had with the Hokage yesterday.

_"I have found a mission for you three. I'm sure your fellow shinobi are going to be disappointed that it is short, but it is all I have for you three troublemakers..." He handed Herenu a scroll. "Inside are the details of your mission. You leave tomorrow. That is all."_

_Herenu opened and held the scroll at a level at which both of her teammates could read along_. _They were to go to a small village, a day away from Konoha, which had recently fallen prey to attacks. The attacking people behaved like ninja, but didn't wear any distinguishing marks; their strength was about that of a chuunin. They were to stop the attacks and learn the identities of those who were involved. In short—a B-rank mission._

_Kazura had made a funny noise of disbelief and surprise, but made no comment when asked about it._

So now Yoshiko was standing around wondering if Kazura knew anything about the village, and what the two of them were doing taking so long— they should have been here already, where were they?

* * *

Kazura was getting Herenu there as fast as possible. Herenu had not come and waited for Kazura at her house, which meant she was running behind—something that happened more often than Herenu liked to admit. 

Kazura walked into the chaos that always surrounds the Tairoru Household. In some ways it reminded her of a battlefield (sometimes it WAS a battlefield—with about twenty four people living in the same house things got tense at times.) The courtyard was, for the most part, clean and organized but there were various toys spread about the yard, (kunai and other weapons occasionally were found too) but as this was the younger children's favorite play place those were few and far between.

She dodged a game of ninja, and continued on into the main house where Herenu lived. She knocked and entered.

"Hi! It's just me!" She said loudly so Herenu's nephew, Jofunu, wouldn't practice his ambushing skills on her again.

Too late.

A net dropped down from above. Kazura used a replacement jutsu with a teddy bear, and snuck up behind Jofunu and started tickling him.

"Hey stop that Darth Vader!" The eight year old said trying to get out of the tickle.

"I'm not Darth Vader, and I'm not stopping until you tell me what I need to know!" She said in a mock evil voice.

"Never!" Jofunu cried heroically.

Kazura started tickling harder; she debated on summoning Iquris the flying squirrel to come and help, but decided against it. Besides Jofunu trying to run away if she stopped for a second, he was turning a wonderful shade of red.

"Tell me where Herenu is, and what you did with her!" She said.

Jofunu squirmed and said through his laughter, "I don't know! I've been setting up traps this morning!"

Kazura sighed and looked over at her teddy. "All right, I believe you. Go check on the other traps." She released him, watching him scamper away from her before giving a sigh and turning away.

As she walked away from the entryway, she heard Jofunu getting his net ready for the next unfortunate person to walk by.

She paused at the kitchen and looked in (Herenu is easily distracted by food). No Herenu, just her mom, Mary.

"Have you seen Herenu? We have a mission today."

"No I haven't, she should still be in her room. Here: take these." Mary handed Kazura three bags. "These are some cookies that I just baked; I know Herenu likes sneaking out of her window to avoid people. Have a safe trip!"

"We will. Thanks for the cookies, Mary."

Kazura left the kitchen and headed up to Herenu's room, where she found her digging through drawers frantically.

"What's up?" She asked, beginning her usual perusal of the knickknack and what knots collection Herenu had.

"I misplaced my music. Roxi wanted me to accompany her, when I get back, in a performance and that was the music for that…I was hoping to go over it while we were away."

Kazura abandoned her scrutiny of a jade elephant and started looking too. Together they quickly found it and slipped out the window, bypassing the rest of the household.

* * *

Kazura and Herenu finally showed up at the gates, Kazura munching on a cookie she had pulled form a bag. Herenu tossed a similar bag to Yoshiko. 

"A gift from Mom. She wishes us a safe trip, and to speed us on our way she gave us food." She grinned.

"Huh? Food? I want some!" Naruto said coming out from behind the gate (he had seen Herenu and Kazura and had quickly planned a sneak attack, however food was a distraction).

"NO!" Trinity Six said, Kazura stuffed her cookies in her pack, Herenu hid hers behind her back and Yoshiko sent Naruto a stony look.

"Ya'll are mean…" He said folding his arms and pouting. He then noticed the packs on their backs. "Hey! Where are you three going?"

"We have a mission. Don't worry! We'll be back to see your fight!" Herenu said fluffing his hair.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Yoshiko said smiling at Naruto, who squirmed under her gaze.

_'Creepy…'_

"But we'd better be heading off if we want to get back in time!" Kazura said. "Till next time twerp!"

Trinity Six waved and started off on their mission, leaving Naruto behind with a feeling of dread that didn't vanish until he remembered that he had to train, and ran off to do so.

It took less than a day to reach Kutzu. Trinity Six checked in with their client, the village leader Kemushi, who explained the details of their mission.

"They attack at night mainly, after everyone has gone to bed. They come in and destroy things causing general mayhem and then leave."

"Do they take anything?" Kazura asked.

"No…but no one's sure why they are attacking our village."

"We were told that they are ninja. Is that true?" Herenu asked.

"Yes, it's been reported that they used hand signs. Our messenger described this to the Hokage, and he confirmed that the attackers are ninja and that he would send someone to help us. I didn't realize that it would be your team, Kazura. I would like your aid in putting an end to these ninja." Kemushi stood up. "I assume you'll be staying with your mother, and I trust you still know the way."

Kazura nodded and also stood up. "Yes we will. It's been nice seeing you again, Great-Uncle."

Kemushi smiled at his niece and Trinity Six left to go drop their stuff in their rooms before finding food and planning their course of action. Kemushi's smile turned from one of affection, to that of amusement as the door closed behind them. He chuckled slightly; those ninjas had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

The Carpenter Quarter was impressive, twice the size of Herenu's family's main entrance. Hanging lanterns decorated the large set of stairs that led into the Night Building. Lights decorated the walkway, and the craftsmanship was a stunning work of dragons, and intricate calligraphy that merged several languages. 

A woman of advanced years greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Her kimono was elaborately decorated. Kazura introduced them to her great grandmother.

"Are you hungry?"

Kazura leaned over to Yoshiko and Herenu, a slightly panicked look on her face, "Run!"

They turned to take a different route to their rooms, and ran face first into three of Kazura's cousins: Korin, Paka, and Kiiton. Korin and Paka were big (over 6 feet), and quite broad chested, with lots of muscles that came in handy when guarding their mother's merchant business. Kiiton, on the other hand, while just as tall as his brothers, was thin and helped his mother in trading and figures. The fact that Yoshiko stood an inch taller than them didn't stop them from hugging their cousin—and the rest of her team.

"We've missed you so much cuz!" They said, smothering them in happiness.

"Missed—you—too!" Kazura choked out.

"Boys! Let them go! They need to breathe if you want them to stick around." Heather, the boys' mother, said from behind Trinity Six. She smiled at them once they got out of the double embrace. "You must be hungry so come on in, we've made a feast for ya'll to enjoy now that you've returned at last."

"But we've got to plan for our mission…" Kazura started.

No one listened. Missions with unknown ninja with unknown agendas could wait till later—after Trinity Six had eaten everything that Kazura's family shoved down their throats.

* * *

Five courses and five hours later, Trinity six escaped from the Kuroshoshi clan's clutches, and went into the rooms that had been prepared for them. Their ears were ringing from all the chatter that they had just endured. They learned about how the crops were doing, and how they got that well. They also heard about how everyone and their pets were doing, and Kazura's mom got onto them about not taking their vitamins. They also learned how the food was prepared, and why it was prepared that way, and who's favorite which dish was who's, and about halfway through the meal (about the time Trinity Six tried to sneak off), Kazura's grandma started yelling at them about being a ninja, and how it 'wasn't a woman's place' to do that and on and on and on. They heard all that plus much, much, much more. 

Their rooms were small with not much decoration, just some paintings of landscapes, tables with pen and paper, chairs, a bed, and neon colored doors (Kazura's mother had painted them in anticipation of them visiting, after hearing from the Hokage what the three had done to their doors in Konoha.)

"At last! We can plan!" Kazura said happily collapsing on her bed.

Yoshiko looked out the window. "It's almost dark; I was hoping to get some information by now so we can set up our traps. But no matter how much I asked about them, your family just changed the topic."

Herenu nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to go in blind tonight, and get a feel for them ourselves; hopefully we can get this over with quickly. I love your family Kazura, but they're just too much at times. How did you become so normal??" Herenu asked, turning to Kazura, and closed her mouth when she saw Kazura was sleeping.

She sighed and looked to Yoshiko who smiled, and they sat down and started mapping out their plans for the night over Kazura's head.

* * *

Everyone in town was woken up the next day by a loud bang in the town square. 

Trinity Six was the first at the site, as they had designed all their traps to make noise, so they would be woken up, and would be able to act instantly. What they saw disappointed them. Instead of catching one of the rogue ninja, they had caught Kazura's cousin Suki—who was yelling and screaming to be let down.

"Sheesh! Calm down! You're not hurt!" Kazura said pulling out a kunai and cutting down the net that he was in.

"Yes I am! See this!" He said showing a small cut on his arm. "I'm going to die!"

"No your not." Kazura said grabbing his arm and running her hand along the cuts diminutive length. It immediately healed.

"Wooooow!!!" Suki was impressed. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Uh…no…it takes years to learn how to do that." Kazura released his arm.

"But you learned it in Konoha right?"

"Yeah…but it takes several years for most ninja's to learn that."

Kazura began to skirt around him, but Suki performed his mega-death grip on her arm. She frowned in irritation (and to hide the fact that the sudden loss of circulation in her arm hurt).

"I'm going to learn how to do that!"

"Uh…you should talk to your mom about traveling to Konoha to learn that." The moment it came out of Kazura's mouth she regretted it. Suki's mom happened to be the overpowering controlling type.

"No! I'm going to learn it from you!"

Kazura opened her mouth to try to get out of the situation she had gotten into. Vivi would arrive at any minute when she learned that it was Suki who had been the one in the trap, and she didn't want to be around when that happened. Fortunately, Yoshiko also felt the danger brewing, and (with the help of Herenu) prided Suki off Kazura's arm, and quickly left with the excuse of checking traps.

They spent the rest of the day trying, and failing, to get information about the attacking ninja from Kazura's family, but they refused to talk about it. Instead they asked them about every aspect of life in Konoha, and poor Yoshiko got dragged into a five hour discussion on cooking herbs. It seemed that as she knew how to use herbs to make poisons and antidotes that they thought that she would know how to cook with them. No. That would be Kazura and Herenu. She was trapped - all but tied to a chair - in a room with lots of chatty women who knew what they were talking about, and assumed that she did too. Five hours into this conversation, one of the women's children came in and said that they were hungry.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yoshi—do you mind if we call you that?—but you must be hungry! Why don't you come eat with us, and we can continue this enlightening conversation."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't do that. I promised Farah that I'd eat with her today. I should be heading over there."

"All right! Have fun! Come back later and we'll continue this!"

_'Yeah right!'_ Yoshiko thought to herself as she escaped. _'Note to self: avoid those ladies at all cost!'

* * *

_

That night they got little sleep, as the ninja attacked again, and (the words during that actually make it a bit too choppy ) the entire town seemed bent on "helping" them.

"Suki! Go home!" Kazura said spying her shadow behind her again. "This is no place for an eight year old!"

"I can handle myself! I've been practicing all day!" He said doing a jump kick and landing on his face. "See! I can do it!"

Kazura got a 'you've gotta be joking' look on her face. "I see…go home and you can practice more."

"No! The entire town is up helping you I want to help too!"

Trinity Six looked at each other. This was not happening. They finally get to go after the ninja, and the town decides to "help".

A loud bang was heard in the town square again. Trinity Six turned that direction, jumping up onto rooftops to quicken their pace.

Kazura turned to Suki one last time before leaving. "Go home!" Then they vanished, leaving Suki to run along on the ground.

The reached the town square in seconds, and found the ninja standing by their empty trap.

"At last Trinity Six is here! Now we can pay you back for what you did to us back in the rock country!"

They looked at each other confused. "We met you in the rock country?" Herenu asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember? You beat the crap out of us!" The first one said.

One of the other ninja slugged him. "No they did not! We underestimated them! We're back to prove ourselves!"

"Why…?" Herenu asked.

Their response was drowned out by a roar from Kazura's family. It turned out that they weren't quite as helpless as they had thought. Those ninja got the crap beat out of them again... By women and old men.

Yoshiko and Herenu looked on in awe.

"Wow…I didn't know your family was this good, Kazura…" Herenu said watching the scene in front of her.

"I thought that these guys must've been super powerful for my family to request aid, but evidently not…"

* * *

The next morning, (just an hour after they got done beating up those ninja) Kazura's family threw a big celebration breakfast over their triumph over the rogue ninja. 

Several hours into the breakfast Kazura turned to her mother and asked, "So if you could take care of those ninja yourselves why did you request help from the village?"

"Oh I didn't request help, sweetie, I requested that you came home for a while."

"What!?" Trinity Six fell out of their chairs in shock, twitching on the floor.

Kazura's grandmother stood up pointing the all knowing finger at them. "I KNEW IT! They're not feeding you at that Konoha place! You're staying here until you have enough fat on you to last a year!"

# (Week 1)

Trinity Six was bored. And when they get bored that normally meant bad things for the rest of the world. And they decided to relieve their boredom by a drawing contest. But the problem was they needed paper to draw on—and pens. So they went down to The Merchant Quarter, and found what they needed there.

"Perfect! Plenty of pens and paper!" Herenu said happily sitting down and pulling some towards herself. "What's the first item to draw?"

* * *

When Swana came into the records room she got a big surprise. Everything had been drawn all over! It would take days, if not weeks to fix this! She started flipping though the books trying to see if she could figure out who had done it. No luck. Maybe one of the children? No. That drawing was too good to be a child's. And _that_ one was good enough to BE a child's. She had no idea what to do, beyond getting some people to help her copy the records. 

# (Week 2)

"Hey, can I borrow this?" Kazura asked her uncle holding up some carpentry tools.

Joruji looked up from his newest project, making chairs. Evidently Kazura and her friends were practicing and some got broken. "Sure, just put them back when you're done ok?"

"Ok! Thanks!" Kazura said running off with the tools.

Joruji smiled, it was good seeing his niece get involved in the family trade.

A couple of hours later Kazura came back and put them up with a "Thank you!" Joruji just smiled and waved at her.

Trinity six slipped into one of the barns in the Agriculture Quarter, and opened all the doors in one of the stables to let some air blow over them while they made little figures of people back home.

"Oh look I'm Ebisu. Look out or I'll fry your brain with my superhuman powers." Herenu said dancing her figurine across the floor.

Kazura laughed, "Look! I just got done making Naruto!" She held up a twisted lump of wood with a couple of scratches on it. "Who'd you make, Yoshiko?"

She held up a perfect figurine of Kakashi.

"It looks good." Herenu said looking at it.

"Thanks. I think it's going to go on my bookshelf."

Kazura yawned, "Hmm…I think it's time to go back…I'm getting sleepy."

"Ok."

They picked up all their wood and wood shavings, and left the tools there on the floor with all the doors open. From what they heard later, all the animals that got loose were blamed on the Carpenter Quarter, with rumors of them—which couldn't be proven.

"Operation: Tool Time. Success."

# (Week 3)

"They've been at it for HOURS! How much longer can they go??" Paka asked his brother Korin.

"I don't know, they must be getting tired.", Sure enough it looked like it; Trinity Six was putting up the weapons and leaving.

"At last! We can practice!" Paka said, jumping up from the bench, going over to the weapons and opening their cases. When he didn't move, Korin peeked over Paka's shoulder at the stash. He imitated Paka's horrified look. All the weapons were duller than a blade of grass. It would take _HOURS_ to sharpen them all back to useable quality.

* * *

"Man! Will your family EVER kick us out?? We only have four days till the Third Task and I want to be there!" Herenu said from her bed, where she was sprawled out on it staring at the ceiling wondering what else they could do to Kazura's family. 

"I don't know if they will…they never would in the past, but I thought that if we were annoying enough that they would make us go. Looks like we just have to tell them that we need to leave." Kazura said sadly from the window seat in Herenu's room.

"We should do it soon. I'm going to die if someone else tries to force-feed us another five course meal." Yoshiko said from the desk where she was reading her book.

"We should tell them now!" Kazura said suddenly. "We'll tell them we have to go, then get our bags and go! We can be home before they shut the gates tonight if we hurry!"

"Alright!" They then ran off to find Farah.

When they found her in the main house in the Carpenter Quarter and told her, she was alright with it. "Stay here." She said and vanished into the parlor.

When she returned, she had Heather and Vivi in tow and the three of them carried Trinity Six's bags and several others.

"We got them all ready for your trip, and you have plenty of food to last you home and for a while after that. Have a safe trip!" Vivi said all but shoving them out the door and out of town.

As they left, Yoshiko activated the exploding seals they had put up in town square igniting the fireworks hidden around it, giving them a pretty sight as they left. They waved at Farah and the rest of the town until they were out of sight.

"MY GOSH! Did they have to give us soooo muuuuch foood???" Herenu asked leaning against a tree. "It's so heavy!"

Kazura shrugged. "Evidently, they never let anyone leave without stocking them up on food."

Herenu and Yoshiko just groaned.

An hour later Yoshiko spoke up. "I think I vaguely remember those ninja. You know, the ones that were in the village. They said we had met them in the Rock Country and I vaguely remember them."

"So they were telling the truth?" Herenu asked surprised. "Guess we better look into them."

* * *

They reached Konoha just an hour after the gates had closed for the day. Fortunately, they knew plenty of ways to sneak in. They stopped by Yoshiko's home, which was considerably smaller than Herenu and Kazura's, as Yoshiko just lived with her parents and brother. They dumped her food there, then dumped Herenu (and half of Kazura's food) off at Herenu's and then went to the Hokage's to report (and yell at him for tricking them.) They would tell Naruto they were back tomorrow. 


	10. Remember the Teddy Bears

**A/N:** YAY! I finally finished writing it and got it through the editing process! Now...I just need to finish writing chapter ten...I have it planned...just not written...Enjoy though! Remember! Reviews makes people write faster!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Remember the Teddy Bears**

Naruto's training was going well. He now knew how to better control his chakra and he felt he could beat Neji and all of his other opponents.

He walked through the streets of Konoha towards his home looking foreward to a good bowl of ramen and then sleep—his new training was tough! As he approached his apartment building he looked up at his windows and stopped. Something felt wrong. The curtains hung just the same as always but something about them just felt wrong. He ran up the stairs five at a time and opened the door to his room.

Someone had definitely been there. The room was clean. When he had left he had left dishes in the kitchen and living room, and clothes had been everywhere, along with books and scrolls, but now it was clean, very clean. Naruto wouldn't have minded it being clean…if it weren't for the teddy bears covering every surface…including the walls and ceiling.

He stood on the doorstep in complete shock, until he realized how close the bears were to him. He slammed and locked the door behind him, gasping heavily as though he had just been attacked (Which in his mind he had). A plan popped into his head, forgetting the stairs he jumped off the third floor balcony and hit the ground running as fast as he could to Sakura's. When he reached it he pounded on the door, Sakura's mom answered.

"Hi! Is Sakura home? I need to talk to her desperately!"

"No, I'm afraid not, I would go to the hospital, she said something about getting flowers for a friend."

"Thanks!" Naruto said sprinting off to the hospital, almost crashing into Sakura and Ino halfway there.

He skidded to a halt in front of them. "Sakura-chan! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Sakura's face turned stony, her smile freezing on her lips. Naruto didn't notice that and plowed on instead.

"I need your—and Ino's—help! Come quick!" He said grabbing their arms, and started to drag them to his home.

Sakura hit him on the head. "And if I told you I had other things to do than help you?"

Naruto sat on the ground cradling his head. "Owww…but I need your help! Someone put some bears in my room…"

"Can't you get your clones to help get them out?" Sakura said glaring at him.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath. Sakura glared at him and was about to say no when an idea popped into her head.

"We'll help-" she started.

"We will?" Ino said surprised, she had been sure that Sakura was about to say no.

"You will?" Naruto asked at the same time.

"Yes. Let me finish. We'll help but we need you to go get 200 bear sized boxes—make sure they're pretty! And I need your keys to get in."

Naruto handed over his keys and left to get the boxes.

"And just what are we going to do?" Ino asked while they headed over to Naruto's.

"We're going to have Naruto take the boxes with the bears to the hospital and they're going to go to all the children that are in there." Sakura said smiling.

Ino smiled back. "Alright!"

When Naruto arrived back he saw that the bears were no longer on the ceiling but they were pilled on the floor on top of the other bears. Sakura looked up when he came back in.

"Good, your back. Can you start putting the bears in the boxes, Ino?"

"What do you want me to do Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, watching Ino put bears into boxes.

"Take these filled boxes to the hospital and tell the receptionist that they are to go to the children."

"But that'll take all night!"

"Then get some clones to help." She said a vein twitching.

"Ooooh." Naruto conjured ten clones and they got to work carrying boxes to the hospital.

Three hours later Naruto's apartment was bear-free.

"Whew! Thanks Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and releasing the clones, he'd never held them that long before.

"We're not done yet." Sakura said. "We've got to pay those three back."

"Huh? Who are they?" Naruto asked opening his eyes. "How do you know?"

"They left a note on your pillow." She showed Naruto and Ino the note.

Naruto growled. "They're back."

Sakura nodded. "And we must return their 'hello.'"

They then filled Ino in on who their visitors were and got to planning.

* * *

Kakashi approached his tent after a training session with Saskue. He stopped before the tent, not entering it though. Someone had been there—someone other than Gaara. A sinister presence emanated from the tent. He lifted his headband and pulled out a kunai, prepared for battle. Only then did he open the flap to his tent. 

No one was inside. Instead an innocent hot pink box with bows and frills sat on his bed. He cautiously approached it and preformed every anti-trap trick that he knew. When it passed the test, he opened it.

Nothing happened. He looked inside. A dozen perfect looking cookies sat there. They were chocolate chip with big chips and a perfect golden-brown color. The smell they radiated made his mouth water and his stomach growl, but these cookies radiated evil.

He ran some poison tests on the cookies, they passed. He picked one up and decided to take a bite. Bad choice. It wasn't poisoned, it just tasted awful! It tasted like a mix of burnt cookie, medicine, and something…evil. There was no other word for that taste. He spat out the cookie and drank all the water he had in the tent to get rid of the taste. When he had emptied the last flask he found a note that had been in the box.

_Dearest Kakahi-kun,_

_I made these cookies for you, I hope you like them. I have it on good authority that you love chocolate chip cookies. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Yoshiko, XOXOXO_

Kakashi burned the box, letter and all the cookies. When Saskue asked about it he refused to answer.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ino's plan was simple. It was executing the plan that was difficult. 

"No, no, no! Naruto, over here! Put the flowers over here!" Sakura said spotting Naruto staggering the wrong way.

It was the next day and they were getting their revenge.

Naruto obediently put the flowers down where Sakura had pointed.

"Done!" Ino said coming out of the bedroom of the apartment they were decorating.

"We are too. Let's get out before she gets back." Sakura said heading to the door. The sound of voices stopped them though.

"Herenu! Stop worrying—no one could tell you messed up! Really!" Kazura's voice said trying to comfort her friend.

"I noticed." Yoshiko said matter of factly.

"Yoshiko! We're trying to comfort her—not make her more depressed!"

Sakura swore softly. She grabbed Naruto and Ino's arms and dragged them to the bedroom.

"Sakura-chan! They'll just find us here!" Naruto protested.

"No they won't!" She pointed to the window. "We'll escape through there!"

Ino quickly went up to the window and opened it, quickly sliding out, Sakura and Naruto just behind her.

Just seconds after they left they heard Kazura scream and two other voices laughing. They just picked up their pace giving each other high fives.

* * *

Kazura opened her door bent on getting a tub of ice cream into Herenu and stopped dead. Her eyes took in the sight before her and she opened her mouth and screamed. 

Her walls were yellow. Not the normal yellow—but a bright happy yellow. There were chickens, roosters, cows, horses and many other barnyard animals painted on the walls, and the floor included several life sized animals. Her hot pink curtains had been replaced with checkered cloth. Her apartment now looked like her grandmother's house.

Herenu and Yoshiko started laughing. It was a horrible trick—now Kazura would now insist on moving away from this place, and they'd have to help her move, she'd probably crash at one of their places.

'We'll probably have to move her…' Herenu thought sadly as she wiped a tear of laughter from her face.

Kazura stopped screaming and jumped up onto the roof of the building. Her team mates saw the dangerous glint in her eyes and stopped laughing and took off after her.

After a short high speed chase they caught up with her and found, Naruto, Sakura and some blond girl, later identified as Ino, backed up into a corner with Kazura threatening them.

"…And when I get done doing that I'm going to put you through water torture as I stretch you all out on the rack! I'm going to break each of your fingers then gouge out your eyes with my finger nails!!!"

Herenu and Yoshiko both exchanged looks of concern. Kazura hadn't been this mad since they found her half conscious in the woods south of the sand country. They each reached out to restrain her as she lunged towards the trapped kids.

"RUN!" Herenu commanded barely avoiding Kazura's flailing fists.

"Run! Hide! Don't let her see you for at least a week!"

"If you want to make it past puberty—RUN!"

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura wisely chose to run, seeing the look of absolute terror in Herenu and Yoshiko's eyes.

Herenu shifted so that she held her more securely, and Yoshiko whacked her squarely on the head, knocking her out.

Herenu slid to the ground, the limp Kazura in her arms. "Now...where to keep her?"

"Your house, more eyes to keep an eye on her." Yoshiko said sitting down beside Herenu.

"Yeah, that would be the best." Herenu said, moving to a crouching position and shifting Kazura onto her back, then standing up.

"You know…we should distract her by stealing the Hokage's ball, that'll occupy our time until the third task in a couple of days." Yoshiko said walking besides Herenu.

"Good idea. We'll do it when she wakes up."

* * *

Kazura was up at four thirty in the morning. 

"WAKE UP!" She yelled in their ears.

Yoshiko and Herenu started awake kunai in their hands ready for battle.

"Welcome to the waking world! Now! What are we doing this fine wonderful day???" Kazura said bouncing onto Herenu's bed.

Herenu looked over at her clock. WAY too early. She looked over at Yoshiko, who had crashed on her floor last night, and exchanged a 'she's got to be kidding' look.

"You two brought it on yourselves! This is what happens when I've had waaaay too much sleep! You remember what happened last time you woke me up too early? This is what happens when I get too much sleep."

Herenu and Yoshiko did remember. They'd woken her up at 2 am to pull a prank that they'd just came up with (after not sleeping all night) and she'd been barely coherent, they'd gotten her dressed and moving, but when she talked they got shivers from the pure evil radiating from her voice. Then they'd accidentally left her in some random coffee shop that they'd found their morning breakfast. She hadn't spoken to them for a day—which is a record.

"Now it's the opposite! What should we do?"

Yoshiko yawned and said sleepily, "we'd planned on stealing that crystal the Hokage has that he keeps spying on us with. When you woke up…we just didn't expect it to be 4:30am…"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Kazura said pumped up.

"Shhhh…you'll wake the house…" Herenu said pulling her hair up in a ponytail leaving her usual small braid out of it.

"Then let's go!" Kazura said pulling them out of bed and shoving clothes into their hands.

* * *

The Hokage walked into his private study bent on reading his ex-pupil's book. He sat down at his desk and pulled it from a secret drawer and sat back opening it to the page where he left off, when he noticed that something was wrong. He put the book down in his lap looking around. Trinity Six had been there, he recognized their chakara signatures in the air. His eyes fell upon the crystal in front of him and decided to check up on them. He extended his hands out and let some chakara out of them to activate the crystal. He expected a picture of Trinity Six to appear. 

But I said expected.

What actually happened was that the ball vanished and a baseball appeared in it's place. Trinity Six had stolen his ball!

He stood up the book falling from his lap and he exited his office prepared to send a team of ANBU after them, but he was presented with a better option.

"Daiki! You've returned! Just in time! Your students have stolen my crystal ball! You must retrieve it! Your report can wait till you get it back!"

Daiki looked surprised but nodded his agreement and left.

* * *

Neji was out in the middle of the forest practicing when the weirdest thing happened, a girl stepped out of the trees and came towards him, and it wasn't Tenten or Hinata. 

She had brown hair that hung in layers to just beyond her shoulders, she had blue eyes, and stood at 5' 6".

She smiled then burst into song:

_I am your singing telegram!_

_I come from your one true love_

_I am not some kind of scam._

_Just to tell you about your love!_

Neji just stood there. "W-who did you say my love was?"

"Your wonderful teammate Tenten, of course! She also wants you to have this token of her love." She held out a silver bracelet with 'Tenten love's Neji' on it.

Neji stared at the bracelet for a second and then turned and ran.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

Tenten was practicing with her weapons when Lee came out of the trees bearing a bouquet of roses. She stared at them…had Lee finally gotten some flowers for Sakura?

"Tenten! I have a wonderful gift for you!"

Tenten stopped practicing and almost ran away at that point. He'd gotten some flowers for her! She took a step back, preparing to run, when Lee grabbed her arm.

"It is from our dear teammate Neji! He is truly in the Springtime of Youth! I am excited that he has found a woman worthy of his love!"

Tenten was almost more floored at this announcement. Neji had given her the flowers!?

* * *

Daiki stood on the top of the tallest building and looked around him at Konoha. Where would his team be? _'If I was them and had just gotten the Hokage's crystal ball, what would I do? I would pull a prank…but on whom?' _The problem with his team was that they often did things purely at random. He jumped off the building and started searching for them, asking every ninja that he saw if he'd seen them, along with the vendors that they frequented. No one had seen them…until Gai. 

"No I have not, but Lee told me the most wonderful news! Neji has finally decided to declare his everlasting love to our dear Tenten! He is shy though, so has sent Lee off to her, with a bouquet of roses!"

Daiki's stomach lurched. That didn't sound like Neji at all…but it did sound like his Team, and now he knew where to look.

"Where do Neji and Tenten practice?"

"Out in the forest." Gai said wiping a tear from his face, and nudging him in the ribs. "Wanting to go get ideas?"

"Uh…no…I'm just curious." Daiki stepped back, if it had been Neji's doing and not his team's he would've been interested, but his team was involved.

He bid Gai farewell and head off in the opposite direction, then when Gai was out of sight he turned around and headed off to Trinity Six's hiding place. They thought he didn't know about it, but he had followed them once and discovered it, but never let on that he knew it.

As he approached, he saw a tall brunette heading away—Herenu's younger sister. What was she doing there? She's useless as a ninja…she just sings. He ignored her and continued on wards to the hideout.

"Neji ran away?" Kazura asked. "That's a bummer, we'll have to come up with a new way to get Tenten and him together."

Daiki sighed. He was right—they were playing matchmaker. He wondered where they might've hidden the ball.

He landed in front of the cave entrance and said, "Some cause happiness wherever they go, others whenever they go."

Trinity Six jumped as one.

"Shoot! It's Daiki-sensei!" Herenu said and the three of them dropped smoke bombs and vanished.

Daiki conjured two clones and took off after them.

* * *

Kazura headed into town after splitting off of the other two in order to loose Daiki. She heard his footsteps behind her and guessed that he must've conjured some clones to get them or she was his prime target. Had he been told about their prank? And when did he learn where their hide out was? He'd appeared out of no where when they'd spent so much time hiding it and it's existence, he'd just came up to it and started spouting quotes, and they'd reacted on instinct. Now that she had time to think she realized that he must've known about the crystal. 

Kazura weaved in and out of the streets and rooftops at dangerous speeds. Daiki remained hot on her tail.

Kazura was just planning some daring escape when she ran into someone. She looked up and saw a red-head with very heavy eye make-up, and a kanji which meant love on the forehead. She heard her sensei's running footsteps behind her and quickly apologized.

"Sorry ma'm sorry!"

Then she was up and running with her sensei's footsteps following her.

* * *

Gaara stood there for a moment after some strange girl with pink and blond hair came and ran into him, apologized and ran off. That didn't bother him, she was gone and he probably wouldn't see her again, but ma'am?? He was thinking about all the ways that she could die when a jounin came running by, his blue eyes spelling certain doom for the fleeing girl. Gaara decided not to interrupt them, as it looked like she might not live much longer anyway, and continued on his way.

* * *

Yoshiko too was having problems while running away from her sensei. She'd run into the training grounds and after fifteen minutes lost her sensei, but she'd attracted the attention of another—and this one was less desirable than the first. 

Ebisu had noticed her mad dash and escape from her sensei and was now proclaiming his everlasting love for her.

"That was the best performance I've seen in quite a while and I've never seen anyone loose Daiki so fast! You must be some genius when it comes to ninja skills! I hereby declare my everlasting love and devotion to you! You must accept my love!"

Yoshiko was shocked to say the least. "NO!" She said and ran away, Ebisu following her.

She ran away from him, using every last trick she knew to get rid of him, but to no luck—he refused to get lost. At that point she pulled out a small vial filled with some black liquid in it and downed it. After a second she felt the familiar power well up in her—a power than can influence. She stopped and looked Ebisu right in the eye and said, her voice layered in hypnotic influence, "go away!"

Ebisu didn't even hesitate. "Never! I will never leave you! You are my one true love—a love worthy of an elite ninja!"

Yoshiko groaned, she was never going to loose him.

She took off running again, Ebisu close behind.

An hour later she found herself in the main marketplace of Konoha, she ducked into the first shop she passed by, hoping to loose him inside the shop.

"Ah, I see," Ebisu said, coming in and adjusting his glasses blushing slightly. "You're finally giving up running from me and are going to accept me."

Yoshiko looked at him confused, and noticed two things. The first was that he wasn't sweating and she was. The second was that they were standing in the middle of a bunch of bras. She then blushed too.

"Only in your dreams," she said, but he wasn't listening, instead he was looking through the bras and picking out some for her to wear.

She decided now would be the best time to sneak out, but as she was inching away Ebisu looked up and asked "which do you like better this one?" he held up a pink lacy bra that was almost completely see-through, "or, this?" He held up a black one with little white flowers on it.

Yoshiko looked between the bras, "the black one, I'm going over here to look." As soon as he was looking at the bras again, she slipped out the front door, because everyone one expects fleeing ninja to slip out the back door or a window, right?

After a couple of blocks she looked around seeing if she was safe yet, thank goodness yes. She quickly fled to the hide out, she, Herenu, and Kazura shared.

* * *

Herenu too had lost their sensei and had slipped into a bookshop to check to see if the next book in her favorite series was out yet (to buy later, of course!) It was—and it was the last one, she decided that she had a couple of minutes and could buy it in that time. The only problem was Jiyaria…he was standing right in front of the book, and there was NO WAY she would ever get near him. Yes, he was an amazing ninja—one of the Legendary Sanin, but he was still a huge pervert, known to randomly pinch girl's butts, no matter their station or age. 

She hung out a couple of isles over, with a view of Jiyaria and her book, the moment he moved she would go over and get it, then leave.

Naruto entered the shop and started looking at magazines. Just as Herenu was about to go over and get her book, butt pinch or no, Naruto walked over and started talking to Jiyaria, just like he was familiar with him.

'How does Naruto know him? And what are they talking about?' Herenu wondered.

As she stood there pondering the mystery Jiyaria walked away from the book, and Naruto moved on to the Manga section of the store. Herenu sighed in relief, now she wouldn't have to go near him. Jiyaria turned down her isle and she stepped closer to the shelves to let him pass, but he didn't. Herenu took a glance over her shoulder, just as someone behind her pinched her butt.

"Hey!" She said spinning around, glaring at the offender—and you guessed it! It was Jiyaria! "What was that for?"

"I heard you thought I was hot, hotsuff." He said turning on the charm.

"Guess again." She growled.

"Sugar?"

Herenu almost face-palmed herself…almost.

* * *

Herenu stood in front of Kazura's house three hours later. She didn't want to take Jiyaria to her house so she went to Kazura's. 

"So, this is where you live. I like it."

Herenu grumbled mentally. She hadn't been able to loose Jiyaria no matter how hard she'd tried, and now was pretending Kazura's house was hers. Kazura would have a fit.

She pulled her copy of Kazura's house key out of her pocket and in one swift motion, unlocked the door, ran inside, shut the door, and locked it. She smiled when she heard Jiyaria pounding on the door. She quickly shut all the windows and activated Kazura's security system. Only Trinity Six (plus Daiki) could get in now. Everyone else would have paint dumped on them then kicked to the other side of town. Seconds later she heard the satisfying splat of paint and then an "owwwww!!" as Jiyaria met the security system.

Now, to wait for Kazura to get home…

* * *

Jiyaria was up early the next morning, after all, he had a new hot chick to stalk! 

He started whistling as he walked over to her house. Today he would learn her name! Yesterday he learned where she lived and that she was a shinobi, but his inquiries into the name of a 'hot green-haired shinobi' had come to nothing.

He walked up to her front door, and decided to nock first, he didn't feel like spending all day getting neon pink paint off of him.

He knocked and after a minute a small child opened the door.

She was adorable in her bubble gum pink shirt that had hearts on it. She was also wearing overalls (also with hearts on it) and was bear foot. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, leaving her pink bangs hanging on her face.

"Hi sweetie," Jiyaria said smiling sweetly. "Is your sister home? I would like to talk to her."

"She's not my sister, she's my mommy. Are you going to be my new daddy?" She asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes hopefully.

Jiyaria was on the other side of town quicker than last night when he got kicked.

* * *

Kazura closed the door, and turned to look at Herenu. 

"You owe me BIG, Herenu."

Herenu nodded. "Thanks Kazura, I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of him."

Kazura shrugged in response, and went and changed into her usual outfit. "Well, Yoshiko should be here soon, I told her 8am at my place."

Five minutes later Yoshiko walked in reading as usual.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can talk about what happened yesterday." Kazura started off their meeting. "We met with failure in all of our ventures, save stealing the crystal, and Yoshiko and Herenu were stalked by creepy guys, while I was being chased by Sensei. Herenu received a visit from her stalker today. Yoshiko, has Ebisu contacted you in any way today?"

"No, not yet. He tutors Konohomaru though, so I suspect that he'll come to visit once he gets done training today." Yoshiko said still reading.

"Maybe we should just give back the crystal." Herenu said.

When Yoshiko and Kazura looked at her puzzled, she continued.

"Well, the one day we don't' have him watching us through that ball, and the day we steal it is when all the bad stuff starts happening, maybe it's a sign that we need to give the ball back?" She said.

Yoshiko and Kazura looked thoughtful for a minute then they agreed, and started planning for their next great adventure.

* * *

The Hokage walked into his private office to get away from the rest of the world and read. It'd been a long twenty-four hours. Daiki had come in and told him that after searching all night he couldn't find the ball. Then he'd had to hand out missions to those ninja that needed something to do. He'd also had to deal with complaints from all sides. But now he could relax and read his latest smutty novel. 

He sat down at the desk and looked at the empty pedestal that his crystal ball normally sat on, then he opened his book. He looked back up at the pedestal almost instantly though, something was different. He put the book down and reached out one long finger to poke the space where the ball usually sat. His finger made contact with something, and the ball filtered back into view, along with a note.

_Dear Hokage,_

_This didn't make a good baseball. You can have it back._

_Love,_

_Trinity Six

* * *

_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Daiki's Quote: Oscar Wilde (Yeah my cool little astrict thing didn't work...it typically doesn't...)

Yay! We gathered stalkers! Next chapter...The Third Task! Here's a sneak preview for anyone who cares:

_Herenu looked up into Iruka's black eyes. His gaze was intent on her filled with concern. He gently set her on her feet and his hand gently reached up to caress her chin._

_"Are you hurt?" His voice was breathless as if the answer meant the world to him. His eyes searched her face and body for any sign of injury._

_Herenu was completely beyond speech. Her knees gave out and Iruka caught her gathering her close. They were inches apart and she felt her breath quicken as his eyes darkened with emotion._

_"Herenu, I--" He began. "I need you.."_


	11. Third Task

Chapter 10 – Third Exam

The day of the third exam dawned bright and clear. Konoha was charged with energy from the excited villagers. Bets were placed and early morning brought many filing into the stadium arena. The air vibrated with emotion and hummed with excited voices. Most notably discussed was the upcoming Sasuke versus Gaara match.

Notably, one chunin sat amongst the crowds, pervaded by a cloud of gloom. Her two companions momentarily ignored her lack of enthusiasm and sobriety. Their minds occupied instead with the Naruto/Neji fight and its outcome.

"Yoshi-chan," Kazura's voice rang high and sweet enough to rot a tooth, "please, please, please, please will you tell us if Naruto wins…"

An act that had softened the hardest of hearts (ask Ibiki…) was as effective on Yoshiko as a rock.

"No!" she said firmly and irritated, "You'll just use that information to go place bets and win the matches!"

Kazura upped the cuteness. Unfortunate civilians hit by the wave of cute began to stare with the same vague expression of "aawww." In fact, several of them voiced their adoration of the adorably cute ninja, and Kazura found herself heaved out of her chair and face planted into the rather overly generous bosom of the woman behind her.

Herenu slid to take Kazura's spot while Kazura rapidly worked to tone down the cuteness, and avoid pinching fingers and smothering hugs.

"No! I don't remember anyhow." Yoshiko glared.

"Yoshiko—I saw you reading that book of yours last night!" Herenu said. "I know you were reading about today!" Yoshiko's face turned red, "And why are you wearing black?"

Yoshiko's eyes suddenly welled with tears.

"Aahya!" Herenu cried, trying to think of a way to avoid water works.

"No-no reason!" Yoshiko sniffled, rubbing her eyes, "Everything's fine…why should I be sad?" She said not meeting their eyes by looking the other way and rubbing her face with one hand.

"Eh?" Herenu stared at her stupidly, "Who said anything about sad?"

"Sad? When did we say anything about being sad?" Kazura said suspiciously, pushing Herenu out of her seat and sitting down breathing heavy , her face tomato red, "Did someone die?"

"Iie!" Yoshiko cried waving her arms wildly, "I—uh—meant hot! Yeah hot! I'm going to get some water, save my seat ok?" She said and then vanished.

Herenu and Kazura shared suspicious looks.

"What do you think she meant?" Herenu asked.

Kazura crossed her arms and pouted (aaaww!), "Sound and Sand, I hate knowing she knows. Whatever it is we'll probably know by the end of the day."

Yoshiko reappeared shortly with their water, but Herenu had just lost a game of Chinese numbers, and to distract Kazura from gloating, commented on the first thing that came to mind.

"Why'd you bring your cookies, Yoshiko? You know they're not edible…" Herenu reached for a cookie from a purple sequined box with purple feathers, and gave it a disgusted look.

"You never know when they might be useful!" She said looking slightly better, but the tremor in her voice said otherwise.

Herenu and Kazura laughed.

"We could probably use this as poison!" Herenu said giggling.

"Or throw them at people!" Kazura said pretending to throw one.

"OR we could give them to Kakashi-kun like I was planning! Give them back!" Yoshiko said grabbing the cookies from their hands and stuffing them in the box.

"You're giving Kakashi these???" Herenu said, sitting up all laughter forgotten. "They're not edible! No wonder he gave us this terrified look and ran when we saw him yesterday! Kazura! We must help her! Exchange out the cookies for some good ones…" Kazura quickly did it, taking the bad ones out of the box and putting some good ones in. "Now…to mark these so we don't eat them…" Herenu muttered as she pulled a caution sticker and put it on the bag with the bad cookies in it. "There! All better! NOW you can give Kakashi your cookies—and have us bake them from now on! You'll get his attention in a good way that way."

Yoshiko glared at them. This was _her _project. Then she thought about what everyone always said about her cooking and her (and Daiki-sensei's) ban from EVER cooking on missions—even if Herenu and Kazura were sick. "Ok…I'll let ya'll do it."

"Awesome!" Herenu said.

At that moment a horn sounded and the participants filed onto the field. There were three missing: that sound ninja, Naruto, and Saskue.

"Where's Naruto? We didn't scare him with our teddy bears did we?" Kazura asked.

"No, you saw what he did to your house." Herenu said looking around, spotting Sakura and Ino a couple of sections over and saw they were worried too.

A minute later Naruto came sliding (literally) in. He ran into someone else who had Iruka's hairstyle.

"Who's that?" Herenu asked.

"Nara Shikamaru. He's that genius that I'm sure you've heard of." Yoshiko said without hesitation, glad they weren't talking about her cookies anymore.

"He's kinda cute." Herenu commented as Shikamaru picked Naruto up and made him stand still.

Kazura snorted. "You would." She muttered, knowing Herenu was envisioning a certain academy teacher. "So with Naruto's appearance that still leaves Saskue and that sound ninja missing."

"The sound won't make it—he's dead." Yoshiko said half-heartedly glaring at the caution sticker on the cookie bag.

"Sooo…just Saskue." Kazura said exchanging looks with Herenu.

Back on the field Gemna held up the task chart again, showing the participants who they were fighting. There were some whispers when they saw that the sound ninja wasn't on the list anymore, but other than that there were no problems. All participants besides Naruto and Neji walked off the field.

* * *

Down on the field Naruto pointed at Neji and started his 'you aren't pre-destined to do anything' speech. Up in the stands Herenu nodded along with his points…maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. She looked over to Kazura to comment on this when she noticed that Kazura was flushed, and staring into the field with a dazed expression on her face. 

Herenu looked over to Yoshiko and whispered. "Did Kazura eat one of your cookies? She's looking kinda flushed…"

"I don't think so." Yoshiko whispered back.

Herenu looked between Kazura and the field, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it hit her.

"Yoshiko! You don't think…she couldn't…possibly…not a…not on…" Both teammates looked from Kazura to the field and with disbelief spoke together: "Neji?!"

Kazura started at their yelps and shot them both affronted glares. She reached out and hit Herenu at that point. "Don't be stupid! Of course it's not Neji!"

Herenu looked up at Kazura, holding onto her now throbbing head. "Then what is it?"

Kazura went pink again but refused to answer.

* * *

Sasuke charged towards the sand shield, his fists crackling with electric energy. A hush descended upon the audience in tense suspense. 

Would he make it through?

Sabaku no Gaara's ultimate defense was nigh impenetrable. Saskue's lightening connected, and to the surprise of the spectators, continued through. Uchiha Saskue had breached Gaara's ultimate defense!!

Saskue jumped back, chest heaving and surveyed his handy work. The sand melted to reveal a rather peeved Suna-nin. The source of his anger, the bloody wound in his shoulder, obvious to all. Shock rippled through the stands. What would happen next?

Whatever they expected, it did not happen. Out of nowhere feathers began to fall. The quicker witted ninja in the crowds caught on and quickly dispelled the genjutsu.

Trinity Six reacted immediately jumping to their feet, and prepared for battle. Enemy ninja began to appear around them, but Yoshiko stopped them from engaging.

"We aren't involved in this one, the civilians' need us. Lets go."

Herenu and Kazura nodded; Yoshiko knew best.

"Goody." Kazura muttered as the jumped away leaving those in the arena to fend for themselves, "A chance to use Yoshiko's Cookie Kunai."

* * *

The blast of water the enemy-nin finally shot off was easily escapable by most of the defending ninja. Music, however, was absorbed in her flute sending out waves of distraction to the enemy, alternating with notes of strength to her own teammates. The monstrous blast connected with the building she was perched on. The building shuddered and her music faltered as it collapsed beneath her. 

Iruka acted the fastest, jumping down and catching her before she hit the ground, and quickly got them back to the Leaf Ninja's new hiding place, while the other teachers dealt with attacking the enemy ninja. Herenu clung to him and he worried about her health while heading to safety. Once safe he stepped back.

Herenu looked up into Iruka's black eyes. His gaze was intent on her, filled with concern. He gently set her on her feet and his hand gently reached up to caress her chin.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was breathless as if the answer meant the world to him. His eyes searched her face and body for any sign of injury.

Herenu was completely beyond speech. Her knees gave out and Iruka's arms encircled her gathering her close. They were inches apart and she felt her breath quicken as his eyes darkened with emotion.

"Herenu, I--" He began, his finger touched a spot on her head and she blinked as spots exploded in her vision, something must have hit her head. "I need you to tell me how many fingers I am holding up." He held up three fingers.

Herenu blinked and nodded her head. "Wait...what?" she had been expecting something slightly more romantic.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, completely serious.

"Three……" She said, noticing that yes, he had an urgent expression but not a desire filled one. _'Reality check, Aisle 4' _

She stood up and was about to brush herself off when she noticed her flute was missing. She abandoned the task of cleaning the dust off in favor of finding her flute.

Kazura bounced up to her. "Looking for something?" She asked brandishing a flute and a grin.

"Yes! Thank you!" Herenu said returning the grin.

"Oi, Enu? You're bleeding." Kazura pointed to her head.

Herenu touched the spot that Iruka had and her fingers came back with blood on them. That explained the headache.

"Eh. Guess I am." She leaned down and Kazura performed a quick healing jutsu and the headache and blood were gone.

Herenu had just finished cleaning the dust and rubble fragments from it when they heard the sounds of explosions coming from the center of town.

"Into the caves!" Someone shouted.

They all heeded the call.

Once everyone was inside, Kazura told them that Trinity Six would guard the caves while everyone else took up positions further in.

When the others started complaining she said "We're used to fighting together, and as we have no permanent post in a time like this we're going to help in this way. They'll have a hard time getting though us." She ended with a wicked smile, "Especially when we have our secret weapons." She held up the caution wrapped box from lunch.

The person who complained looked like he wouldn't give up, but did when he saw the girl's determined expressions; he turned to the rest of the group and started herding them in further from the cave entrance.

Herenu, Kazura, and Yoshiko had just started towards the entrance when Iruka stopped Herenu. His hand rested on her elbow and he looked like he was struggling to speak. Finally he withdrew his hand and stood up strait, his face professionally blank.

"Be safe, ok?" He said curtly.

Herenu's heart leaped for joy, he cared!

"Yeah, we don't need you passing out again, Enu." Kazura said butting into the moment.

That brought Herenu back to ground. "I won't pass out again—I didn't in the first place!" She started herding her team mates onwards, turning around long enough to wave and smile at Iruka—who was already looking the other way.

Kazura and Yoshiko also noticed that Iruka wasn't looking, and were bent on waving that over Herenu's head, but Herenu wasn't paying them any attention (being one of eight children has it's advantages at times—you get good at ignoring what you want.)

They reached the entrance and took up their positions, Herenu further back, with Kazura and Yoshiko on either side of the entrance.

They weren't given much time to prepare. Kazura had just finished handing out Team Trinity Six secret weapon #3, Yoshiko's Cookie Kunai, when enemy–nin appeared. They were headed towards town center. Trinity Six shared grins of excitement and without further delay set out to stop them.

Poison pulled a poisoned dagger out of a hidden sheath and hurled it towards the leading ninja. The poor sod dropped twitching to the ground clutching at is throat as the dagger's poison quickly killed his lung function. The other two saw what happened to their comrade and doubled back towards the caves. One hung back and started forming a series of hand signs. The other kept moving towards them, pulling out a sword, and lining it up to Cure, the more helpless looking of the two.

Cure ducked under his initial strike, and darted around to his back where she kicked him off balance, then shoved him off the ledge in front of the cave's entrance with a chakra packed kick.

Poison switched rooftops rapidly to avoid a wave of fire. Once she made it to the rooftop the enemy ninja was on, she pulled out #3 and threw it at him.

Laughing, the ninja reached out to catch it, then howled in pain as the cookie crashed into his palm with all the force of a canon.

Yoshiko shook her head, her team mates were right, she'd kill Kakashi with her cooking the way it was.

Angry and one handed the ninja attacked her. She pulled out another dagger and started trying to cut him, the poison would take care of everything after that, but couldn't land a hit. The ninja, despite his injury was faster then she expected.

Music's flute filtered into their fight and the guy hesitated for a second, confused. Half a second was all she needed to land a slash across his cheek, drawing blood. His eyes widened his body stiffened and he toppled off the building and to the ground, never to get up. Three ninja down. Trinity Six nodded to each other and moved back to the cave's entrance, ready to make their move against anyone who wasn't Leaf ninja.

* * *

An hour or so later they saw a general retreat of enemy ninja. 

"Phew! It's over!" Herenu said lowering her flute and leaning against the cave wall.

They sent word back to the ninja guarding the civilians and headed off to join the clean up effort. The moment they reached the main part of the village Kazura was kidnapped by the medic-nins and Herenu and Yoshiko were enlisted to find those who were dead or injured from both sides. They both got started immediately, working as a team to do this job quickly.

Herenu and Yoshiko first summoned their creatures, Herenu summoning Aerithae the bird, and Yoshiko summoned Auronrin, a tiger cub, who they generally had to bribe to help them (they offered her some moonfish when they got done with this.) Once that was done they got to work, Aerithae flying high above and looking for bodies from that angle; Auronrin using her nose to sniff for blood, and her smaller size came in handy a couple of times when they came across someone buried beneath something. Herenu and Yoshiko both used their skills to track down bodies also, Yoshiko having more luck than Herenu. Herenu, to compensate her almost useless tracking skills, spent most of her time running back and forth from where they were to the hospital, informing the medical team when they found someone who needed medical attention. When they came across a dead body it generally took both Herenu and Yoshiko to move it so it could be taken care of properly, they were on one such trip when they learned some surprising news.

"What? The Third's dead?" A medic repeated to her friend.

Her friend nodded gravely. "Yes, that's what I've heard. It happened during the fight in the stadium, rumor has it Orochimaru was the one who struck the final blow, as he was spotted in the area."

Herenu turned to Yoshiko and stated softly, "You knew didn't you."

Yoshiko nodded. "That's why we went to the faces; it's easier to resist temptation over there."

Herenu nodded, she understood, she just didn't like the 'do not interfere' rule at times.

Two hours later they were dismissed, as no new bodies were turning up. They both agreed to meet at their usual training time before departing to their individual houses. Herenu stopped by Kazura's home on the way home to leave a note reminding her about practice (like she needed it—she never missed) before finally going to the Tairoru compound.

* * *

The next day dawned dark and cloudy, echoing the population of Konoha. Word had officially come out that the Third was dead and everyone mourned his passing. 

Trinity Six trained as usual the next day, but their hearts just weren't into it, they stopped early and spent the rest of the day talking amongst themselves (Daiki included) and reminiscing of all their memories of the Third, both good and bad.

When the funeral service for all the ninja who had died came they didn't practice at all that day, and only saw each other at the services, before heading their own ways. Several weeks later the Fifth Hokage was announced, and Trinity Six decided on getting out of their serious mood by pulling a prank—how else??—which would involve their new Hokage.

* * *

A/N: Yay! another chapter! (at last!) I've just been sooo buisy (doing other things than this -.-') so...happy I'm back?:D 


	12. Lee and Kaz

"Iqaris! Give me back my bandana!"

Kazura was finding her 'quick' trip to the market a bigger problem then she had anticipated. Iqaris' less the stable mood this morning should have tipped her off. She had however just waved it off as the oddity that was Iqaris the Prince. However, his slight unstableness now leaned more towards drunkenness and she suspected she had found the reason for her empty can of peanuts.

"Iqaris so help me! I _WILL_ tell your father you've been drinking raw peanut oil." Iqaris' replay was less then polite and just that easy to interpret. He danced a long a support rope waving her hitae-ate in a rather human imitation of 'neener neener neener'. Kazura felt distinctly naked without her hitae-ate. She wasn't dressed in her missions outfit but rather a pair of blue jeans with a pale yellow thigh length sun dress over it. One wrist was wrapped in white bandages and the other rested on her brown hip bag she was never without. The bag was as much a part of her as her hitae-ate. She pushed her pink bangs out of her eyes and continued to glare death at her companion.

Kazura stamped her foot but her shout was quailed by a breathless voice over her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful squirrel."

She turned and came face to chest with a hideous green jumper. Her gaze followed the shirt up into the enthralled expression on Rock Lee's face. She quickly found herself wishing for her teammates company. Unfortunately, Herenu was occupied with her cousins and Yoshiko had claimed a need to catch up on some reading. This left Kazura alone, with a half-crazed squirrel and (what she was beginning to suspect) an infatuated Lee.

Of course, when that gaze of adoration swiveled from Iqaris to her own with an increase of affection Kazura felt an overwhelming need to hide. Lee's hands cupped her face lifting her to the tip of her toes as he inspected every inch of her face.

"Your beauty has caught my heart!" he declared, and Kazura could all but see the hearts in his eyes, "You are the bud of youth! You carry the same affinity for squirrels that resided in my very own being. I must know the name of my soul mate!"

She yelped in terror and jerked her face away from Lee's scrutiny and (ignoring Iqaris crude remark on human courtship) yelled at him.

"Are you crazy?! I'm only ten years old!" Maybe she should have stayed in bed.

"Ten!" Lee cried clasping his hands under his chin, "The bud of youth indeed! Fate is so kind to send me my true love at such a tender age! I can watch and protect you as you blossom into a woman of grace and even greater beauty."

Kazura looked at him, _where those…Great Hokage, he IS! He's crying!!_

"Sand and sound." She groaned, "What a loony!"

Lee cried pulling her into his arms his tears quickly dampening the top of her head.

"Of course! How silly of me. You probably don't recognize those feelings coursing through your body. You don't know why your heart is beating faster." _Fear_ "Or why your breath seems to have left you," _You're crushing me_, "Or why your face is flushed when I gaze at you!" _I can't breathe!!_ , "Do not fret! They are natural! You are not the only girl to experience such in my presence!"

He released her and she stumbled back and took a wheezing breath. She gave a dreadful squeak as a large hand settled on her head.

"Lee! You lucky guy!"

Gai whirled her around, "Going for the younger girls already! Such a beautiful rose you have picked." Gai winked at Lee and Kazura felt her stomach give an uncomfortable lurch.

She began to wonder if she should be keeping an eye out for bees and garden sheers. Though if Lee hugged her again she felt sure she'd loose her petals, she already felt her lunch threatening reappearance.

Gai's scrutiny of her was irritating and if he even tried to check her teeth she was going to bit him.

"What is such a delicate flower bud doing out alone?"

Kazura felt her temper snap she yank her chin away from Gai's grasp and sent him to the ground with a well place punch. She stood over his surprised prone form and akimbo her arms.

"I am a CHUNIN!!! I can take care of myself!"

Gai leaped to his feet rubbing his jaw but with an expression of pure adulation. Lee's expression was much the same. She whirled with a cloud of death over her shoulder and pointed at Iqaris accusingly, "THIS is entirely YOUR fault!"

Iqaris hiccupped and waved her hitae-ate.

"Catch me if you can!" he slurred.

"Why YOU-!" She began.

"Never Fear! I shall rescue your pet!!"

Kazura groaned at Gai and Lee's "good-guy" pose and flashy smile.

Iqaris however shrieked in pain and tumbled from the rope.

Lee leaped forward and caught the disoriented squirrel. He spun around with a laugh.

"Most Beautiful Creature! You fit your radiant mistress wonderfully."

Iqaris made noises of sickness and complaint.

"Lee-san!" Kazura cried in warning rushing forward.

Too Late.

Iqaris gave a gurgled chitter then heaved peanuts into Lee's hand. To Kazura's surprise Lee merely cried the proverbial river and wailed.

"You poor creature! I shall nurse you back to your supreme health."

He turned to Kazura with a quivering bottom lip, "What ails the squirrel that I can help him in his recovery?"

Kazura picked up Iqaris who smiled and sheepishly held out her hitae-ate. She glared at the rodent with a disgusted shake of her head.

"Absolutely nothing a good dunk in water won't cure." Lee looked confused and horrified at the idea, "Iqaris is drunk on peanut oil."

His expression changed to intense curiosity. "Squirrels can get drunk?! Fascinating. You must have an expansive knowledge with such a companion! Please teach me!!"

Kazura tied her hitae-ate around her head then looked at Lee squarely, "No way." She turned smartly on her heels and quickly madder her way away from him. Four steps later she heard Gai whisper loudly about 'hard to get'. She shuddered at the idea.

"Wait! Kazura-chan!"

Kazura's hopes sagged. Apparently Gai had recognized her and had imparted his knowledge to his delusional student. She some how doubted she'd rid herself of her shadow but Iqaris was sobering up and grumbling about stinking humans. Lee caught up with her easily.

* * *

Kazura slipped into the girl's restroom at a ramen shop. Lee had been following her all morning. She hadn't been able to give him slip, he even fallowed her into a girls clothing shop and picked out the most hideous pink laced dressed off the wall. She suspected the creation was hiding in one of the bags Lee was carrying. He had made noises about a birthday present. Gai even told him her birthday. It less the three seconds Gai had imparted her basic stats. Lee knew she was blood type O for Kage's sake! 

She had the uncomfortable thought that she had acquired a stalker. She was just as sure that the blame lies on the clawed feet of her sobering friend. Iqaris (as he sobered) liked Lee less with each passing topic of conversation. Lee was as every bit as annoying as Gai, whom Herenu had told her many a story about. Kazura believed them fully if Lee was any indication of what long and full exposure of Gai created. She glared at the mirror image of her ten year old face. She stuck out her tongue and made several other silly faces. The frown and sighed.

"I'm 10, he's like 15 isn't he? It's sick." She groused.

Iqaris made noises of agreement.

Kazura rolled her eyes, "Ick, you'd only be happy if I were a squirrel too."

Kazura continued to mourn her appearance a few moments longer, "10 sucks. I'm sick of being 10."

"You know, I've noticed most humans seem to want to be older when they are young, but then complain about getting old and wish they were younger." Iqaris commented.

Kazura huffed and made one more face at herself then turned to the high placed window.

"No one has been ten as long as I have." She muttered as she easily scaled the wall and slipped out the window. She landed lightly on her feet and rounded the back of the ramen shop. Thinking she finally got a break she picked up speed. She passed the next shop before a solid wall of green appeared before her.

She stopped inches from running into the green appearance and looked up into the grinning face of Lee. He took her hand and excitedly dragged her back into the busy streets going on about some sale or another.

"Ick, go find Herenu and Yoshiko. Tell them to save me!" she whispered.

Ick might have heeded her request if he hadn't ducked into her bag at Lee's reappearance in a desperate attempt to avert any attention sent his way by the squirrel crazed youth.

* * *

Two hours and a much depleted purse later Kazura finally managed to give Lee the slip. She leaned gratefully against the solid comfort of Konoha's forest, surrounded by the soothing woodsy sounds. She rested her cheek against the rough bark of a tree grateful for solitude. Iqaris had ditched her at the first line of trees, but she didn't want his incessant chatter either. 

Lee, she decided, had been a squirrel in his previous life.

She opened her eye and spotted a promising log that rested in just enough sunlight for her to sun herself. She happily bounced towards it but upon reaching it a voice rang out disrupting the relative silence.

"You know I should tell you of the magnificent battles I have fought beneath the eyes of these magnificent boughs."

Kazura closed her eyes and wondered which god she had offended of late. She turned and sank warily to the log letting Lee's chatter wash over with the force of a broken dam. She was sure it was a lengthy story and one worthy of Gai's pupil. So she hunched her shoulders, covered her face and uncharacteristically coward before his onslaught.

It was about half way through the retelling of one of his fights against some shinobi that the idea struck her.

"Lee-kun." She said sweetly standing up.

Lee stumbled (literally) in the middle of his sentence his eyes turning to her.

"All these marvelous stories, but I don't believe you are half as good as you say you are. I bet you couldn't knock me on my back."

Lee's eyes burned with the challenge, "I would not want to hurt such a delicate flower."

"Oh, I don't think you could. In fact, I bet I could knock you down long before you could get me."

Lee smirked indulgently, "Very well, I will take your challenge."

"The stakes then are… If I win, I knock you down, and then you have to stop following me around and leave me alone. If you win." She paused then sighed, "I will go on a date with you."

Lee's eyes lit up again, "I accept!"

* * *

Lee's eyes widened as he quickly dodged a head kick. Kazura sped past him twisted in the air and landed on her feet behind him. He barely had the presence of mind to block her punch. What followed was a volley of shots that jarred him to the bone. Hitting like a girl is something Kazura definitely did not do. It felt like someone three times her weight was trying to break through his blocks. 

She stepped back and he took two steps back and they assessed each other. Vaguely he recalled that she was a chunin. How his small beautiful flower could pack a punch like that nearly floored him. But then he remembered Gai sensei's quick informative lecture and knew that she had trained as hard has he since she was out of diapers and had kept a rigorous schedule for herself since graduating, she also had a vast amount of finely honed and controlled chakra.

He took a mental step forward; he would not underestimate his little flower. But there is no way he would go easy on her, he wanted that date.

Kazura saw him move shifted to avoid his leg, grabbed his arm and flipped him. He used the same momentum to do a full 360 and landed inches from on his feet. She drop kicked and Lee jumped back several feet. She didn't allow him time to charge and met him across the clearing as his feet touched the ground. He was ready for her and she had to duck and roll under him to avoid both his fist and leg.

He pivoted on his foot but she was already in the trees. Taking a cue from her did not give her time to counter instead he jumped into the trees after her. Their fight continued in the tree tops.

* * *

Herenu sat in her family courtyard helping her nephew put his toy truck back together. When she heard the sound of fighting she shooed him inside for snacks. He did not disappoint and neither did her ears. Less then a minuet later Kazura bounded over the compound walls deftly avoiding a trap while dodging Rock Lee's attack. 

"This is going to be good." Herenu grinned popping a can of soda and sitting back to watch the show.

She watched Lee defend himself fairly well again Kazura and even manage to trade offense with her. Grudgingly she had to admit Gai-baka's student was about as good as she had been before operation Task Master Teddy Bear.

"Kazura, we have some Fresh baked cookies when you are done here!"

Herenu glanced back at her family who had crowded around her to watch the show. Her mother stood near the door with a baby on her hip and flour smeared cheeks.

She looked back in time to see Lee wipe the excited grin off her face forcing her to concentrate solely on him. Herenu shook her head, either Kazura was slacking off her training or she was just playing with Lee.

The entire Tairoru clan gave a collective groan of disappointment when Lee and Kazura's fight took them over the walls and back into Konoha. Herenu smiled; glad to know her teammate would have her fight fix and start lying off during training again.

* * *

Gai and Kakashi stood facing each other with challenging glares. One or the other had made a disparaging comment that had initiated a need for a fight. Who it was, they could not remember, nor did they particularly care as they just wanted to fight the other to prove they were the better. 

"Lee you hit like a girl!"

The taunt surprised them both and they turned. Gai seemed more surprised at the fight between Lee and Kazura then Kakashi. Kazura, he knew, took offense as a chance to pull a fist. His curiosity was what had Lee done to make her mad?

"Face it. I have had more practice then you. I am going to win."

"Not so! My determination is great and I my age and speed will make me victor."

Kakashi mused over Kazura's words finding something wrong with the statement but unable to actually come up with a reason why.

They blurred through the training area of the academy court yard and their taunts, grunts and fighting faded.

Gai looked exceedingly troubled and began to wonder off after them. Kakashi sighed and walked the other way. Watching those two fight had chilled his desire as well.

Oh well, there is always tomorrow, today he could read.

* * *

Kazura leapt off a building top, dodging Lee's kick. She mentally grinned at the sweat on Lee's brow. She was almost done playing. She feinted a feint and landed kick in Lee's stomach. 

He doubled over but instead of falling for his act Kazura jumped back. Lee ran at her, she whirled and blocked his punch as he appeared behind her. She ducked his left hook, twisting her hand to grab his right. He twisted his own arm and broke. The jumped apart for a split second and then ran at each other.

"Could you guys be any louder?!"

Lee hesitated at the voice and looked towards the speaker (which was Yoshiko). Kazura didn't and with a grin kicked his feet out from under him. She gave him an extra push and followed him to the ground. She sat on his stomach with a grin.

"I win."

* * *

**A/N: **sorry...life/school caught up with us...we are currently working on what is now chapter 13, and chapter 12 simply needs to be typed up...I decided now would be a good time to insert this as it's been three months since the last update...soo...how'd you like it? 


	13. Tsunade

Chapter 13 – Tsunade

Tsunade stared at the ominous pile of paper work placed on the edge of her desk. It screamed official and important. Other stacks like it decorated her desk with their varying important and pressing needs. She had hoped that after a night of drinking the stacks would have miraculously dwindled, but Shizune had just shut the door on another five inch stack of folders.

Tsunade took a swill of the clear liquid in her glass and grimaced. Water just was not helping. She glared at the door for the umpteenth time praying that some how Shizune would feel her wrath through the barrier and bring Tsunade her bottles of Sake back. After a good five minuets Shizune did not re appear and Tsunade reverted her attention back to her desk.

The files were not going to go anywhere on their own and no one could do what needed to be done but her. She glaring balefully at the glass of water she took a deep breath and flipped open a folder of ninja personal files. She was pointedly ignoring her work and instead studied the files. She was Hokage after all, and any good Hokage knew the names of her ninja.

She stared intrigued at the first paper. "Team Six" had been scratched out and, in what she recognized as the Third's handwriting, the words "Team Trinity Six" were scrawled below a memo that was unfortunately blotted by what looked like hot pink paint making the gist of the message unintelligible.

She flipped the paper and looked at the groups stats. Three females from minor families: Tairoru (21), Isamu (21), Kuroshoshi (10). She took a sip of water as she glanced down at their mission stats. She promptly swallowed the water down her air tube and chocked. Great Hokage, 2 S- rank 12 A rank, 13 B rank, 15 C rank and 20 D rank!?!?!?! These girls were still chunin? She thought stunned and glanced at the mission description, escort, escort, political figure, intelligence, escort, and nothing less then a month long in completion.

Tsunade looked at the girl's pictures and wondered at their lack of rank and obviously excellent skills. She could not understand why they were still chunin, after the first S-rank they must have proved themselves for jounin level. She shook her head looking over the dates, non stop missions since Kuroshoshi joined the team. Team Six needed a vacation. Tsunade shuddered at the very thought of the work the girls had been under for well over five years.

Tsunade blinked and looked at the girls' ages again. The file said it was updated a few months ago; she stared at Kuroshoshi and knew the math did not figure right. She sighed and wondered who it was who forgot to update her age.

She closed the file and began looking for the proper paper work to give ninja's a vacation but couldn't find it anywhere. She looked at the clock and sighed at the hour. She would have to talk to Shizune about it in the morning. They had only been there a week but Shizune seemed far more familiar with everything than Tsunade was. She ignored the mess of her desk and safely locked the door on her way out.

T – T

Team Trinity Six stared dumfounded and incredulous at their sensei.

"Vacation?!" they chorused.

Daiki folded his arms across his chest and nodded, "The Hokage issued it this morning. She wants us to take a months' vacation."

"Sah-weeeet!" Herenu cried pumping her fist her eyes alight with floating plots of mayhem.

Daiki noticed this almost before her team mates did and held up a hand to stop their next words, "I want you three to BEHAVE. Our last vacation was a disaster, it was revoked long before it was over-"

"Ah come on Daiki-sensei, it wasn't us, it was that silly S-rank ninja they wanted us to demolish." Herenu said,

"Which we did." Continued Yoshiko,

"Rather quickly all things considered." Kazura finished.

"-And I for one want to enjoy the entirety of this break." Daiki continued as if

His team had not said anything.

The girls nodded their expressions of complacency making his insides squirm in warning. He had to keep them busy!

"I want to see you training, every day. Your last mission was disgraceful. I heard the villagers did more work then you."

The girls exchanged looks and Kazura piped up, "Uh…sensei. Our last mission was a visitation mission. We uh…weren't supposed to go after the enemy ninja."

"Regardless. You should have been able to handle those ninja's on your own. So I expect you to be training, every day."

There were grumbles of complaints from Yoshiko and Herenu but Kazura smiled and shrugged, "Not a problem boss."

Daiki hoped that he could exhaust the girls but he doubted it. They had more stamina then he'd ever seen. He doubted his efforts would be fruitful but he could hope.

They trained, every day as hard as he could expect them too. Kazura beat her team mates soundly the first day but after that Yoshiko and Herenu held their own against their pint sized teammate. They had thus far seemed too exhausted to be planning anything so Daiki's mind turned over the possibility of a visit to his parents a few days out of Konoha (not to mention a certain single female he knew…). His instincts however said that his team _was_ planning something and he needed to be around to douse the fire.

He was wrong of course, Trinity six was not planning anything- they had already carried out the first round of their scheming.

T-T

11 A.M.

Tsunade closed the file on a review of crop production and wondered why her councilors couldn't view half the stuff they shoved onto her desk. She needed a break she had been working non-stop for fifteen minuets. She needed to some how get around Shizune, she leaned back in her chair propping her feet on the file she had been reading and contemplated various ways to get around her persistent assistant and find some alcohol…err lunch…

It seemed however, that today was her day for no sooner had she stood from her desk then there was a knock on her office door. She walked to the door, somewhat reluctantly, thinking perhaps it was Shizune with more work but happily she found a little box, with a note. She did an initial trap check then picked up the box and took it to her desk. She read the note:

Dear Gidome Hokage,

Our best wishes to you at your new position. We hope that the old crones are not working you to the bone and are taking their share of the work load (the Third complained that his councilors were lazier then he was so make sure you aren't doing their work for them). This gift is to hopefully bring a little 'excitement' to you work. We hope you enjoy it.

All our love,

Trinity Six

P.S. Thanks for the vacation time!

Tsunade smiled at the note and the name remembering it from the file the night before. She had forgotten to talk to Shizune about some other paper work for that team when finding the right ones for a vacation. She shrugged and made a mental note to do so at a later date.

She made short work of the box and gave a squeak of delight when the brightly colored tissue paper inside revealed several bottle's of sake. She suddenly felt she had found her favorite ninja's. She could feel the liquid slosh as she lifted the first bottle. Reverently she uncorked it and sighed as its familiar scent filled her nose. Shizune had confiscated her shot glasses. She didn't care she took a healthy swig strait from the bottle and got a mouth full of paper.

She dropped the bottle, spitting out bright colored bits of paper she stared in confusion as the bottle continued to spit out more paper until an unhealthy amount lie in a pile at her feet. She glared at the box fairly unappreciative of the practical joke and wondered who would have set the team up to it. Jiraiya or Shizune, she decided were the first two obvious choices. She stalked towards her door ready to let her temper fly. However the closer she got to the door the harder it was to see. She realized, some what belatedly that confetti was showering down on her in buckets. She back away towards her desk and the confetti slowly stopped. She stepped on the bottle she had dropped on the floor and flung her hand out to catch her, succeeding in the effort only by knocking over the box.

More confetti shot from the bottles covering her feet in their bright chaos. She groaned and picked up her phone to call for aid only to be met by the most obnoxious sound of someone singing off key and repetitive song that declared that it was the song that never ended. She slammed down the receiver and shivered.

What a terrible morning. Large, impossible mounds of confetti now blocked her way to the door. She tired to open the windows but was met with the same song and for her sanity she closed them. She sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands.

Now she REALLY needed a drink.

By five that evening things had not preceded any better. She found confetti popping out of files, draws, and that blasted song in several folders when ever she opened them. Her hair was riotous mess as she had nearly pulled it from the roots when at 3 o'clock that song had played for well over an hour before she found the traitorous folder that had fallen open beneath a pile of confetti.

The bell tower rang 5 o'clock. Tsunade snapped one of the many confetti files shut and stood. She was getting out to this office if it killed her. All she had to do was get past the confetti.

With a war like yell Tsunade charged the door and slugged through the confetti piles and rain with the determination and skill that had made her a Sanin. She slammed her office door behind her and glared at Shizune, who looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm not talking to you for a week." Tsunade declared and then left. She was getting something to eat and a very large bottle of the most potent alcohol Konoha offered.

She got halfway down the street when she realized that she had forgotten her jacket in the office, having taken it off during the fight with the confetti. She would have left it there to if it didn't have her wallet inside one of the pockets. She felt like screaming.

On her way back to the office she plotted all the ways she could get into the office and make a quick escape before the confetti did something stupid—such as eating her.

When she reached her office she heard that wretched song playing inside, something must have fallen open. She put her hand on the doorknob, bracing herself for the onslaught of confetti, and was about to go inside when she heard someone cursing loudly.

She stopped and listened to the voice. Naruto. Her mouth curved up into a grin, if only she could leave him in there…but she needed her wallet, so she decided to make a surprise attack and learn why he was in her office when she obviously wasn't there.

She flung open the door and in her most commanding voice said, "And what do you think…you're…doing…?" She trailed off in amazement at what Naruto had managed to get himself into.

He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a sea of confetti, several clones looking like they were going to drown in confetti. The real Naruto looked like he was standing under a waterfall made of confetti. In his had was a bright yellow jacket with pink flamingoes on it, searching in vain for whatever had caused that stupid song to go off.

Tsunade couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. The pranker had turned into the pranked.

Naruto looked up surprised by the sound. When he saw who it was he swore and tried to escape. His plan was foiled by the confetti pooring onto him.

Naruto's punishment for getting caught was to help clean up the confetti, Izumoand Kotetsu helping too as they were in the wrong place at the wrong time (translation: they happened to drop by and see what the noise was). After three hours of cleaning Tsunade (who also got cornered into cleaning by Shizune) was ready to loose a fireball in her office and destroy the confetti that way, screw everything else in there, when all of the confetti vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A jutsu!" Kotetsu said in surprise.

Tsunade closed the drawer with a snap, highly annoyed at whoever had pulled this practical joke on her, and swore she would get revenge on them for making her work.


	14. Mature Ninja

**A/N: **Didja miss me?? I know i missed you! So, we'll see if this formatted correctly... tried to do weird things to this (such as having everything centered then not wanting to un-center it...) But, all should be well...so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Herenu, Yoshiko, Kazura, Daiki and anything else you don't reconize from Canon Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Mature Ninja**

Vacation, Daiki decided, agreed with him. His muscles were allowed to relax and he found himself free of the head ache that seemed to plague him on active duty. Training remained the same for the girls. Yet, without missions he was allowed to leave them to their own device afterwards. The thought any other time would have him popping pills for a migraine and wishing he had chosen any other professions (and away from Konoha). However, the girls had sworn to be on their best behavior and he was willing, at least temporarily, to believe them and conveniently ignore the fact that they were ninja and hardly good for their word.

Dressed in civilian attire, with the exception of his hitae-ate, Daiki went out to town in search of food. He ate at his favorite curry place (yellow chicken…yumm….) and was heading back to his apartment to read when he ran into his team…and they were holding his suitcase….not a good sign.

"Surprise Daiki-sensei!" Herenu said handing him the bag.

"We've decided that you need to go visit your family!" Kazura said, grinning.

"So we've packed everything you'll need for a month's vacation!" Yoshiko finished, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the village gate.

"But--!" Daiki started.

"No buts!" Herenu said. "We've promised to behave and to train every day and we plan on it!"

"Besides, we already informed the Hokage that you're going to go." Yoshiko said.

"You need to get out of Konoha during vacation…and your mom really wants to see you!" Kazura said, shoving a letter his way.

Daiki sighed, feeling the familiar tension in his left temple. They had read his mail—again. Didn't they get tired of raiding his house? At least they hadn't found the letters from his 'friend' yet.

They reached the gates, shoving him out, waving at him.

"Bye! Don't forget to write!" Yoshiko said.

"And remember to train every day!" Herenu added.

Daiki stared at them. They were serious. He started to wonder what they were planning when he again remembered that for this vacation he did not care if they planned to overthrow the Hokage—it became his business when they actually did it. He waved back; glad to know that if he was needed to put out any fires it would take at least a day to reach him.

He was almost out of ear-shot when Kazura yelled, "Tell Jessica we said hi!"

Daiki's heart sank and his face burned. They had found those letters.

--

Trinity Six was excited. Daiki had left without much argument, something they hadn't counted on. He must really want to see Jessica again, they decided.

They had been planning on making him go visit his parents for weeks, but they hadn't had favorable circumstances until now. They had gone to Daiki's apartment, intent on stealing his toothbrush, when they found the letter from his mom saying that she wanted him to come visit, and Jessica had sent him another steamy love note, which they spent hours red faced and squealing over and trying to figure out what she possible saw in Daiki (he was sooo old). Jessica however also wished that he would come visit her. Trinity Six decided it was too good an opportunity to pass up and promptly set about returning the two letters flawlessly in Daiki's script. Finding a letter from the Hokage telling Daiki that his team had been promoted to Jounin had also convinced the girls that Daiki needed out of Konoha, he would not rest well once he found out and miss his role as their sensei terribly. A whole month away from them should get him used to the idea.

Trinity six had been so excited at that letter they sent Arithae out to each of their homes to verify that they had all received this letter. They had.

The word 'jounin' was a magic word for Herenu, Yoshiko, and Kazura. It was a word that meant they were trusted. They could (if the Hokage felt like it) give them students, or entrust special missions to them, or any other number of things. Suddenly the team of pranksters felt inspired to prove they could be seriously trusted with such missions, and that meant their image had to go. The general populace of Konoha was safe. However, best intentions aside, the girls could not give up those people they were fond of picking on…they were never truly safe. Team Trinity Six would try to change…but not that much.

--

The ramen man braced himself as Trinity Six entered his shop. Every time they came to his shop they ate his food and left him some prank by the time they left. He never knew how they did it, they only ate and never went anywhere, yet something would happen in the back part of his shop—such as pink, green, and purple paint appearing and saying "Trinity Six wuz here 3".

Needless to say he was shocked when they entered, greeted him cordially, ate loudly celebrating something he could never catch, and left without incident.

What they had left was a note telling them of their promotion and thanking him for the food. When he talked to the other shop keepers and customers he learned that he wasn't the only one who they had been behaving to. The only ones who had any complaints were Team 7, and the Hokage herself.

--

Yoshiko carried her box of cookies in one hand, and with the other she carried her brown book, her nose firmly planted in it, heading towards Kakashi's apartment. He was currently out training with his team, and she felt it was time to give him more cookies. She thought she was making progress, she had spotted him eating the cookies she had delivered a few days ago under a tree while reading his favorite book. She smiled into the book, all was going to plan.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a male ninja heading her direction, she moved out of the way. He headed her direction again. Yoshiko pulled her thoughts and nose out of her book and looked at who kept heading her direction. When she recognized who it was she snapped the book shut and stored it in a pocket.

"Hi Yoshiko-chan!" Ebisu called, waving. "I was heading home from a mission when I saw you walking by yourself and thought you could use some company!"

Yoshiko glared at him, of all the times for her stalker to re-appear. She hopped he got sent out on a new mission soon, she didn't want him here to ruin her vacation.

Ebisu caught up with her and started walking with her, not noticing she had taken a side street that would lead them towards the forest—away from Kakashi's house. He kept chattering all the way to the edge of the forest, then he noticed the package she carried, and the scent it was producing.

"Ooh cookies, are they for me?" He asked reaching out to the box.

Yoshiko glared at him, wishing he would go away and wondering if she should poison him to get him away from her. Hm, that was a good idea.

"No, these are for Herenu, but I have some more back at my apartment." She said, shifting directions to training field six, where she found Herenu practicing her flute and some complimenting jutsu.

Yoshiko and Ebisu stopped at the edge of the field, both knowing better to interrupt or even approach as they both could feel the dangerous amounts of chakara radiating from Herenu. When the song ended and the chakara storm had died, Yoshiko came over to Herenu and offered her the box, as Ebisu had stayed at the edge of the training field (not wanting to get too close to two members of Trinity Six) she said in a low voice "These are for Kakashi-kun, but Ebisu thinks they're for him, so I'm going to get rid of him then I'll be back for the cookies." She looked Herenu in the eye. "Please don't eat them, I'll be right back, this will only take 20 minutes."

Herenu nodded and said louder, "Thanks for the cookies, Yoshiko! These will definitely get me through the rest of practice!"

Yoshiko returned to where Ebisu was and with a final wave that Herenu returned, she and Ebisu left for her home.

--

As Yoshiko and Ebisu entered her home, she was glad her parents and brother weren't home, she would get into a lot of trouble if anyone but her teammates saw what she was about to do. She took Ebisu into the kitchen and had him sit down at the table, and then she went to get everything that she needed.

Ebisu stared around her kitchen appreciatorily. It was clean with black cupboards and counters. Several had glass doors making it easy to view the contents inside, one had a hazard sign on it and a lock, another had a picture of a plant painted on it, it too was locked, on the walls hung various family portraits, and a few paintings.

Yoshiko returned with a plate of cookies and some milk and put it in front of Ebisu.

"Here you go, eat up! While you're eating I'll be right back."

She left him to eating. She went into her room and stood in there, ears listening to the sounds from the kitchen. After a minute she heard what she had been listening for—the sound of a body dropping from a chair onto the floor. She calmly went back into the kitchen and found Ebisu passed out on the floor, his skin completely drained of color.

Yoshiko grinned wickedly and cleaned up the kitchen, dropping the cookies back into their bag, which had a hazard sign on it. She then went to Ebisu, and crouched before him.

"You won't die, but next time a ninja that deals with poison invites you to their home: check for anything harmful."

She reached down and picked him up, slinging him on her back and quickly took him to the hospital. Once there she told them that he had come over to her place for something and had unintentionally eaten something that wasn't safe. Then she went to retrieve her cookies and deliver them to Kakashi before he returned home.

When she got to the training field, Herenu was glaring at the cookies from the other side of the field. Yoshiko looked between the two of them and decided she had to ask.

"What happened?"

"They smell too good! It was destroying my concentration, so…" she trailed off.

Yoshiko laughed. "You know, I got them from Kaz, I'm sure you can get some too."

Herenu brightened. "After we deliver this to Kakashi. They should still be on training ground four; I need to talk to Sakura so we can go together!"

Yoshiko's eyes widened in surprise "but…!"

"No buts!" Herenu jumped to her feet and delivered the box of cookies back to Yoshiko. "You've got to start meeting him face to face if you want him to like you."

"But…" She said weakly in response, she knew it was useless –Herenu had that look in her eye.

Herenu grabbed Yoshiko's wrist and they headed over to Field #4. They got there just in time to see Naruto and Saskue leaving, both glaring at each other. Yoshiko's mood darkened when she saw Saskue, but didn't let it on to Herenu. Once the two boys were out of sight, Herenu shoved Yoshiko out into the open towards Kakashi, who was walking away, nose in his book already.

Yoshiko was terrified. It must have shown on her face, as Herenu gave her another push, and called "Hey Kakashi! Yoshiko has something for you!"

Both Kakashi and Sakura froze at the sound of her voice. Yoshiko blushed at the sudden attention from the man she loved.

She walked foreword until she was right in front of Kakashi. "Um…I made these for you!" She said looking very much like Hinata when she gave Naruto anything, head bowed, and the box extended.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt the box taken from her hands and a quick, soft 'thank you.' When she looked up she saw swirling dust that was all the remained behind Kakashi's quick get away.

"Oi! Yoshiko!"

She turned at the sound of her name, and saw Herenu standing next to a mildly uneasy Sakura.

"She agreed! Let's get started!"

--

Tsunade was not happy. She was supposed to be examining the hospital, yet some dumb log kept getting in her way! When she had entered early in the morning she was able to walk around normally, listening to various reports and examining rooms and equipment, but around 11 o'clock a log had started appearing in her way. She had moved it out of the main path with orders to get it removed, yet it kept reappearing, and when questioned, the janitor told them that it had been removed properly and even showed him the logs in question.

As the inspection team reached the emergency room they found another log blocking the path just as a nurse came rushing around the corner, pushing a bed with a patent on it. Tsunade opened her mouth to tell them to look out, but the log jumped out of the way, and then the moment they were past returned to its position in the middle of the hall.

The team stared.

"It just moved!" An assistant said stating the obvious.

Tsunade's brow furrowed, trying to think who would do such a thing: to block the path of the inspection team, yet allow moving beds through. Who did it and what was that log made of? She crossed to it and examined the log, the rest of the team watching. It appeared to be a log, yet when chakara was applied she discovered that it was a mix of chakara and other elements. That didn't solve the mystery of why it moved when a bed came though. In frustration, she slammed her fist into it, it rippled but held.

That didn't improve Tsunade's mood. With a tremendous shove she moved it from the isle, the quicker she got the examination done the quicker she could get away from this log…she hoped.

--

Naruto left the training ground not believing his luck. Two of three kunoichis were out and about. Now if luck was with him Kazura would be out also. Quickly he headed to her apartment.

Naruto got very, very lucky. Not two blocks from the training area he heard Kazura's voice hawking cookies for orphaned squirrels with a backing of killing intent from Ibiki. From the looks of things Kazura would be busy for a while. He grinned and launched himself onto the city roofs and headed toward his apartment complex.

Naruto congratulated himself on his forethought as he quickly dismantled the traps in Kazura's apartment. A week ago Team 6 had come together to devise the new traps in her new apartment and Naruto had listened through the window. Luck continued to be with him for Kazura had slacked in properly setting up her traps making it twice as easy to get in.

"Now, where is it?" Naruto muttered to himself. He stood looking at an apartment that for all intense and purposes was the copy of his own. He took a moment to note that most of her furniture was handcrafted from the famous Hiroshi Furniture, one piece cost more than he could save in a year.

He shrugged. "Whatever" he said to himself and set to work.

He checked everywhere he could think: under tables, behind chairs, inside cabinets, around pillows and plants, on top bookshelves, under papers. He stood in the middle of her bedroom looking for a place where he hadn't searched.

His eyes landed on her dresser. He felt his cheeks heat but with a gulp he took the two steps to it and slowly opened the drawer half expecting something to spring out. When nothing did he took a quick look than he slammed it shut, his face burning. He reached hastily for the next drawer but paused with his hand on the handle. He reached up again and opened the first drawer. Tucked beneath socks with no visible match, and in an array of colors that would make a rainbow jealous, was a very official looking folder. He pulled it out. Confidential was stamped across it. A date five years in the past, he flipped it open. A rather bruised picture of Kazura greeted him. In a quick glance he read that Kazura had been kidnapped by an enemy but returned after escaping. Confused Naruto put the folder back and closed the drawer. He shrugged again and made quick work in searching the drawers putting the contents of the folder in the back of his mind.

He crossed his arms in frustration. "I guess the fur ball isn't here." Naruto growled annoyed. Scowling Naruto stalked to the kitchen pulling off a sticky note from a pad next to her phone. His plan to kidnap the squirrel ruined. He quickly scribbled a note and left it on the table before resetting the traps and leaving.

--

Naruto walked into his apartment and found a big cardboard cutout of Sakura tied to a chair, tears in her eyes. Taped to it was a note.

Naruto pulled the note off and read it aloud. "If you want to see your precious Sakura-chan again: bring 12 fireworks and four bowls of ramen to the top of the First's head. 3 TT6"

Naruto stared at the note, recognizing the signature for what it was. When did they put this here? He had seen Sakura not twenty minutes ago while training. Things didn't add up.

He decided to go to Sakura's house and check. He made it there in record time, and almost ran over Sakura's mom when she came out of the house as he arrived. He asked her if she had seen Sakura, and she said no, Sakura hadn't been home since leaving to train.

Naruto thanked her and went to get the ramen and fireworks.

When he reached the monument ten minutes later, he found Sakura tied to a chair looking just like she had in the cutout. No one else was around

"Sakura-chan!" He called, quickly putting down the bowls and fireworks and racing over to untie her. A few steps away he felt his foot snag on something and suddenly his world was turned upside-down. Promptly he realized he had fallen into their trap and started struggling and cursing.

Below him Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke. Yoshiko stood in where she had been.

"Man, you suck." She said, casually looking him up and down. "You fell for my ninjutsu and genjutsu easily."

"Huh?" Naruto said pausing in his struggling.

"Look around, analyze your situation." Yoshiko said.

Naruto did as instructed, and had he not been upside down, he would've fallen over in surprise. Nothing was around his ankle. Nor was there much around him. The top of the First's head was pure stone, no places to hide, or to tie ropes for traps.

"What the--?"

"As I said, you suck at detecting dangerous situations." Yoshiko said and walked over to the bowls of ramen and firecrackers and picked them up. She turned back to Naruto. "It'll wear off…eventually." She then disappeared over the edge of the cliff, Naruto cursing her loudly.

--

Tsunade slammed her office door shut. She stood by it glaring at her desk, not wanting to go back. She had just experienced a purely frustrating day! Some stupid log had kept bothering her and her inspection team when they had gone to the hospital, and it hadn't left until she had exited the hospital—four full hours after she was scheduled to be back in the office!

She turned her glare from her desk to her filling cabinets. The only day that could compare was that day with the confetti.

Slowly a light flickered on. It had to be a ninja! No one else could pull such pranks on someone! Now who would it be? Her mind started turning, and she went over to the cabinet and pulled out the lists of ninja from other villages. Surely one of them had a grudge against the Hokage of Konoha.

It would have to be a weird grudge or something if it was just simply pranks, she amended to herself. She then got to work researching ninja.

--

Herenu patted her stomach appreciatively. In Naruto's haste to rescue Sakura he had gotten some decent ramen, nothing too expensive, but it was still tasty. She, Yoshiko, and Sakura had enjoyed three of the bowls, and had given the last one to Yoshiko to give to her special someone.

She had just dropped by Kaz's cookie stand and bought some cookies from her. She got a dozen for Iruka, and four for herself—they smelled too good to pass up—and was heading over to Iruka's apartment to give him his cookies. It was right after dinner, so he should be home reading. Herenu decided that if Yoshiko could give cookies to Kakashi, she could do the same for Iruka. This had the great possibility of turning out to be a ding-dong ditch drop-off, but it was a step towards confessing her feelings.

She was almost there when her ninja senses tingled, but before she could act on them, a strong arm dropped itself onto her shoulder, trapping her by its owner's side.

"Mmm, cookies! Are these for me, sweetie?" A strong bass voice said, and another hand reached into Herenu's bag and stole a cookie.

She glanced up, it was Jiraiya. "No." She tried to pull away, but his arm was too tight, she couldn't get away.

He ignored the 'no' and moved onto his next question, "who made these, you?"

"Kazura made them. You know—my teammate?" She said hoping he would leave the rest alone if he knew the truth.

Her hopes were shattered when he said, "these are good, but I bet ones you made would be better."

He smiled down at her. She glared back.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving." He said looking around at the stores and restaurants around them. "I know! Let's go get something to eat!" He steered Herenu over to a restaurant she and her friends had visited before.

"A table for two." He told the host above Herenu's complaints.

The host gave them a questioning look but lead them to a table anyway. Jiraiya took over at this point. As they looked over the menu deciding what they wanted to eat, Herenu's mind sought a way out of her situation. By the time they were ordering, an idea came to her…now, how to enact it…?

A girl came out of the kitchen carrying food and started walking their general direction. Herenu knew that this was not their waiter, as theirs was male, but what she did know was that Jiraiya's eyes followed her: she had a very attractive figure that wasn't disguised by the uniform she wore. She walked to the table next to them and began giving the occupants their food. Jiraiya took this opportunity to start flirting with her. Had Herenu gone on this date willingly she would've been offended, but she took the chance to wave down her waiter and give him some instructions, he promised to follow them soon.

Herenu sat back content to enjoy some free food (even if she wasn't that hungry) and waited for her chance to escape.

Her chance came towards the end of the meal, and she couldn't be happier, Jiraiya's conversation was becoming grosser by the minute. Their server came out of the kitchen holding a slice of cake that had a single sparking candle, by the time he reached their table he was joined by five others, including the girl Jiraiya was hitting on earlier. Once they reached the table Jiraiya was surprised, but not concerned, his eyes were focused on the girl. The moment they started singing "happy birthday," Herenu began to executed her smokeless teleportation, however the toad summoner's expression stopped her. His face had gone unexplainably pale as his the employees coursed off key congratulations of another year over. A tick developed over his left eye. His lips were moving and his expression was fairly panicked. As she finished the seals for her teleportation's jutsu Herenu realized what Jiraiya was muttering and laughed once she was safely in the Tairoru compound. Who new Jiraiya was a Gerascophobic? (a fear of growing old)

She almost felt bad leaving Jiraiya there alone, but those thoughts were quickly put down with memories of what he was talking about and the fact that he had kidnapped her and stolen her cookies.

She looked at the sun for the time. Kazura was sure to be done with her cookie sale (all proceeds to orphaned squirrels!) so she had no choice but to go inside and bake some herself.


	15. Kiss the Girl

**A/N:** Okay, I was going to have the next thing I submit be the sequel to "A Visit Home" but this chapter called my name stronger at the start of my writing session today, so I worked on it! And I finished it! I was kinda surprised, who knew I only needed 50 minutes to finish this! We'll see if I can get that other thing done soon...either that or some other stories. I'm going to try to rotate which story I work on so updates might be more frequent as I have this session every monday and wednessday, and I'll see if I can add it to the other days of the week too...Well, I'm done rambling so go read the story! And reeeviiiieeewww... please... :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Kiss the Girl**

Rock Lee was so dejected that he sat down on a bench not knowing who else was on it. As everyone knows, it isn't a good thing for a ninja to be in such a state, but Lee had been in and out of this state for the past week or so, today's gloom was especially bad: it was bright and sunny out, the temperature was perfect…but there was no girl to share it with.

Lee sighed deeply, imagining her: her blond and pink hair, her small ten-year-old frame, her doe eyes so large and luminous that one could easily drown in…

"Why did I have to loose to her?" He lamented aloud. "All I wanted was a date, but I couldn't manage that…I'd settle for just a kiss right now…"

"I know your feeling." A deeper voice said from Lee's right.

Lee looked over surprised. Next to him was an old man with long white hair, armor, and a disappointed look on his face.

The old man continued, "I thought I had her, she had cookies for me and we went to a restaurant…but she disappeared before dinner ended. What did I do wrong? We were going to have such a lovely evening after dinner too…"

Another voice spoke from Lee's other side. "You two have it lucky; my girl took me to her house where she poisoned me! My only consolation is that she held me as she rushed me to the hospital…"

Lee looked over and saw a jounin with sunglasses sitting on his left. He and the old man nodded sympathetically.

After a moment Lee spoke to the jounin, wanting to get his mind off his own woes. "What does she look like?"

"Tall, dark, mysterious, perfect body. She's smart, but dangerous, just like all ninja." He said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"How about your girl old man?" Lee asked turning to his other side, suspicious nagging him.

"She is about average in height, long green hair, and she has a hoooot body…" He trailed off drooling and groping the air. After a moment he added, "She too is smart and dangerous, but I like my women like that." He grinned lasciviously.

A light went on in Lee's mind when he heard the descriptions, and while he could not conceive Kazura's teammates as 'hot' they weren't bad looking. The two women described by these two men were surely Kazura's teammates!

Lee jumped up, fire and love coursing through his veins. "I know the women you two are talking about! They are my true love's teammates!" He turned to the old man, "your love's name is Herenu, correct?" The old man nodded, and Lee turned to the jounin. "Your love's name is Yoshiko, correct?" The jounin nodded, Lee pumped his fist. "Mine is none other than Kazura! Our loves are on the same team!"

Lee stayed in that pose for twenty seconds, brimming with excitement, before the old man brought him back into a state of gloom.

"Just because we all are in love with one of Trinity Six, doesn't help us in the slightest. They'll probably be leaving for a mission soon; they've been here longer than normal."

The jounin nodded, and Lee sat back down gloomy again. The moment his butt touched the seat he stood back up, full of youthful fire again. "No they won't be leaving soon!" This got both the old man and the jounin's attention. "They have a month's vacation, and they just started it this week! Even their sensei has left to visit family!"

The old man looked very happy at this news. "This means we have time to get a plan together! If the three of us work together, we can definitely woo those girls!"

The jounin looked excited too. "Yes! Let's get planning!"

* * *

"Operation Yoshiko" was going smoothly. She had been sighted following Kakashi around. Kakashi hadn't noticed he was being followed yet, and neither had Yoshiko. The three of them waited till Yoshiko was outside of the village proper. She had followed Kakashi to the monument where Obito's name was written and it was there where they initiated their attack.

Jiraiya and Ebisu appeared on either side of Yoshiko and grabbed her arms, Ebisu covering her mouth so she couldn't scream; all that came out was a muffled cry of alarm. Yoshiko was overpowered. They quickly got out of there.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his inspection of the monument. He thought he'd heard something in the trees. While he was examining the trees Lee ran out, not even winded.

"Gai-sensei told me I needed to run from his home, to this monument in less than five minutes. You should join me, Kakashi-sensei! It is much fun!" Lee said, doing his 'good-guy' pose, almost blinding Kakashi with his grin.

"…Uh, I'm okay, you continue without me…" Kakashi said.

"Yosh! I must get back to Gai-sensei!" Lee said and ran off at top speed.

_That was unusual..._ Kakashi thought to himself, and put it from his mind.

* * *

Yoshiko tried her hardest to escape, but the two men kept her firmly in their grasp. She did manage to almost escape at one point, but they captured her again and tied some rope around her. When they got to the top of the Hokage Monument Jiraiya disappeared, leaving just her and Ebisu.

He stared deeply into her eyes, and she fidgeted, not liking what she saw behind his sunglasses. After a moment of examining her eyes, he leaned in puckering up his lips.

* * *

"Operation Kazura"

Jiraiya, Ebisu, and Lee found Kazura the next day at her own apartment. She was practicing a jutsu that Jiraiya and Ebisu both recognized: Sexy no Jutsu.

Lee was entranced; he had no idea that his love could become so beautiful and womanly! He had truly chosen well indeed!

They hit her with genjutsu when she was in her sexy form. Lee then picked her up and held her like a groom holds his bride, and went off to the romantic getaway at the top of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

Kazura was pleased with her progress. She had perfected Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu and now could look how she should be. She was admiring how well Herenu and Yoshiko's borrowed clothes looked on her new self when she was abruptly brought to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"What--?!" She said and tried to move from where she was out of instinct.

She couldn't move.

She looked around her and found lee holding onto her hands, hearts in his eyes.

She tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't. She opened her mouth to scream, but that was when Lee made his move onto her mouth.

* * *

"Operation Herenu"

Herenu entered her room and locked all five locks on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat on her bed, pulling out her flute and started playing.

She had been stuck with her family for the past two days, only being able to talk to Yoshiko and Kazura briefly. She had heard that their stalkers were more annoying than usual, but that was all she could learn before getting dragged off to the next family activity.

She was happy to be around her family and she loved them dearly, but she wasn't used to being home all day everyday. She missed her friends. The only good thing about this arrangement was Jiraiya couldn't get to her as he would have to get through 30 pairs of watchful eyes.

Herenu heard a tap on the window, and she looked at it, still playing. It was Kazura. She stopped playing and opened the window.

"Hey! What's up? Need some place to hide from Lee?"

"No, we're going to go prank him! Want to come?"

"Yes!" Herenu said happy for the excuse to get out.

She unlocked most of her door, just leaving the easiest lock locked so her family could break in if they had the skill and see that she was gone, and followed Kazura out the window and over the compound wall.

"Where are we doing it?" Herenu asked.

"Hokage Monument, Yoshiko's meeting us there."

Herenu nodded and they continued on.

When they got to the top of the monument Herenu looked around. "Where's Yoshiko?"

When she didn't get an answer from Kazura she turned around. Jiraiya was standing there with his pervy grin on his face.

Herenu tensed to run away but she was too slow. Jiraiya was right behind her when she had turned around and had instantly taken possession of her arms. He slid one of them around her back pulling her further into his embrace.

She could only watch in horror as he leaned in towards her face.

* * *

That evening Herenu, Yoshiko, and Kazura met at their hideout to discuss what had happened to them the past few days. They each took turns telling their stories, all utterly disgusted that they could be taken advantage of like that.

"It was disgusting! I never want to look at Ebisu again!" Yoshiko said. "I got away from him after his first kiss, and went home and brushed my teeth and took a shower about twelve times, but I still feel dirty!"

"Same here!" Kazura said. "Lee also stole my first kiss! I want it back!"

Herenu nodded, but didn't say anything. Kazura noticed.

"What aren't you angry at Jiraiya? He is the ultimate pervert! Just look at those stupid novels that he writes!"

"He is a first class pervert." Herenu agreed, avoiding the question.

Yoshiko was suspicious now. "…Don't tell me you _enjoyed_ his kiss!"

"Well…I'm sure he does have a lot of practice…" Herenu said blushing.

Kazura grinned evilly. "Herenu's got a crush on Jiiiirraaaiiiyyyaaa!"

"I do not!" Herenu said angrily.

Yoshiko and Kazura grinned at each other.


End file.
